Learning to fall
by brit02
Summary: AU. Kenshin is the sole survivor of a terrible plane crash, and unable to remember anything of his past. The only clues he has are his name and a cross-shaped scar on one cheek. After living with the fiery Kaoru, does he want to remember? R&R!
1. Prologue: The plane crash

**Ok, this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic and I'm kinda nervous. I actually got the idea the same time as my friend, Nicigold, got hers, but I've been kinda hesitant to start it. She convinced me, so here it is!**

**Please tell me what you think, coz I don't think I'll continue if you don't! :p**

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

"It is done." The man's voice was flat and emotionless, and had a tone of finality to it. Tomoe looked up from the mass of papers on her desk and squinted at the messenger. It took her longer than usual to recognize him, and she cursed the dim lighting the Tokugawa Shogunate required each undercover agent have in their offices. A smile spread across her face as she stood up from her desk and approached him.

"Mr. Kiyosato Akira." She said, as she wrapped her arms around the man's waist. "You certainly killed my husband fast enough. Did you have an ulterior motive?"

Akira smiled at the woman he had in his arms. Her long, raven black hair was left free to float down her back, and her dark eyes stared deeply into his. He grinned, and leaned his head to hers, capturing her lips with his. She sighed at his touch and opened her mouth, where their tongues did a fiery dance born of lust and forbidden love.

Tomoe broke the kiss and let her head fall on Akira's chest. Breathing heavily, she listened to his heartbeat and closed her eyes. She was finally free to be with the man she loved, but why did she feel so guilty for killing her husband, her enemy?

XxXxXxX

Kaoru's breathing was ragged, and the burning in her legs could no longer be ignored. Collapsing on the sand, she pulled out her iPod. She pressed the pause button with more force than necessary, and glared out at the expanse of beach she just came from. There was a long line of footprints in the sand, and she could no longer see that stupid rooster-head anymore.

_Kaoru, be serious! Why would he follow you when you said you wanted to be alone? _Kaoru sighed as she silently berated herself, and wiped her sweating forehead with her arm. She looked out at the sea, and considered her options: go back to the beach house and act like her normal self, or stay out here.

She voted the latter.

Left alone with her thoughts, she considered leaving and never returning. Deep down, though, she knew she could not leave Yahiko, especially after Saitou's death. She also knew she could never bring herself to ever leave the beautiful island of Maui.

After their parent's death, Saitou had moved Kaoru and Yahiko from Japan to Maui to live with his old mentor, Dr. Gensai, and his two grandchildren. At fifteen, Saitou knew he could not support his twelve year old sister and eight year old brother on his own, and the Kamiya's made it very apparent that they did not want to take care of the three orphans.

Kaoru had disliked the move, and openly rebelled against anything Saitou made her do. Ballet lessons? She ditched those in favor of martial arts classes. When Saitou had stopped her from going to her karate classes, she moved onto fencing, but quickly moved onto the Kasshin-ryū style of swords-fighting. It was based on the old samurai style of fighting, and concentrated on protecting the weak from the strong.

Saitou had given up with trying to stop her by then, and allowed Yahiko to start classes with her.

Then he was killed.

Three years after the move, Saitou had finally finished high school and was just enrolled into the local university when he was brutally murdered. The man had never been caught, but there were whispers that the famous assassin, the Battosai, had killed her older brother.

That was two years ago.

As Kaoru sat in contemplative silence, wondering _why _Saitou may have been killed by the Battosai, she heard an explosion, and the horizon was on fire.

Kaoru ran to the edge of the water and stared at a flaming ball of fire hurtling to exactly where she was standing. Screaming, she scrambled away from the edge and ran back where she came from.

The air screamed around her, and Kaoru was thrown into the air. She landed heavily, and curled into a fetus position as the air burned around her.

After the heat subsided, she looked up at the mass of destruction behind her. It was a small plane, but that was all Kaoru could tell of the wreck. It was still burning, and Kaoru was unwilling to get any closer, but the thought of the pilots and passengers who might have survived propelled her forward.

As she gingerly stepped over burning pieces of the plane that fell off, she heard a small noise. She immediately turned to the noise and saw a pale hand sticking out of a pile of rubble. She clambered over the rubble and tried to lift the burning metal from the person, but to no avail.

"Help!" she shouted. "Someone, help me!"

"Kaoru?" cried Yahiko. Kaoru almost sobbed in relief.

"Yahiko? Help me! This man is stuck under some of the wreckage!" Kaoru saw Yahiko's familiar short cropped black hair appear from behind some debris, rushing to her. He ran a finger down her face, tracing a line of blood. His brown eyes were wide with shock.

"Kaoru, are you ok? I think I should take you to Megumi first!" At the mention of the other woman's name, Kaoru felt a familiar rush of anger and jealousy flood through her body. She shook her head vehemently.

"No, we have to help him now!" she screeched. Yahiko nodded and placed his hands under the piece of metal. It was still hot to the touch, and even with the concentrated efforts of the two siblings the metal refused to move. Kaoru sagged against the nearest support, exhaustion overcoming her. Yahiko looked at his sister, worry etched on his features.

"C'mon Kaoru, let's get you out of here. Sano! Sano, get your worthless butt here right now!" shouted Yahiko. A familiar rooster head appeared, revealing a tall, lean man. He had short brown hair and kind brown eyes, and was dressed in white board shorts and bareback. At the sight of the rooster-head, Kaoru's heart leapt in her chest.

"Oi, Jouchan what did you get yourself into this time?" Sanosuke Sagara asked Kaoru in his deep voice. Kaoru ignored the surge of pleasure she felt at the mention of his ridiculous nickname for her, and simply pointed at the captive man.

"Help him, I'm fine." Her voice came out as a mere whisper, and she collapsed onto the floor. Yahiko gripped her shoulder and shook her. She kept her eyes open long enough to see Sano lift the rubble off the man by himself- _he's so strong- _and to see a flash of bright red hair.

Then she fell unconscious.

**So what do you think of my first Rurouni Kenshin fic? Please tell me! I'm very enthusiastic for the plot, and I really want to continue! **

**Love it, hate it, or if you simply like it, please tell me!**

**Comments? Criticisms?**

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**:]**


	2. Suspicions

**Standard disclaimer applies…**

**I seemed to have gotten a pretty good response to my first chapter, even though I had less reviews than I wanted :'( **

**If you really want me to continue, you have to review! I mean, I'll still continue if you don't review, but reviewing helps me write faster ;]**

**Enjoy!!**

Misao looked at the horizon, worry etched all over her features. Both she and Megumi had been watching the beach, anxiously awaiting the boys' and Kaoru's return ever since the crash. Misao snuck a glance at the older woman standing next to her. Megumi was a tall, dignified woman, and her dark hair was always loose, except when she was working at the clinic, or when she was worried, like now. Even in her purple bikini and light blue shorts, Megumi still managed to look regal, and with the clip in her hair she looked older than the 21 year old she really was. Misao's mouth turned up at the side. Megumi was worried about Kaoru, though she didn't want to show it. She viewed the younger girl as a sister, despite the constant rivalry they had for Sano's affections.

_Well, not like he even _knows, she thought wryly. The man had no idea that the two women were in constant competition for _him. _He just thought they competed for fun. _Stupid rooster head. _

Misao sighed, and returned her gaze to the beach. She sat up in the wicker chair she was sitting on as she saw three-no, four- figures appear. Megumi stood up and ran to them, her face worried and business like. Misao trotted behind the older woman at a slower pace, too busy studying the red-haired woman Sano was supporting. Though as she got closer she noticed it was a _man_, not a woman. The long red hair totally threw her for a loop.

The man was fine-boned, and small in stature. He didn't seem to be much taller than Misao, and he was covered in blood. His head lolled back, revealing an x-shaped scar upon his left cheek.

Misao looked at the struggling Yahiko, and gasped. Kaoru had blood trickling down her face, clearly coming from her hairline. Her blue-black hair was held in its normal ponytail, and the edges were burnt. Her shorts and t-shirt also showed soot marks. Worry rose in Misao's chest, and she ran to her best friend's side.

"What happened?" Asked Megumi sounding like the assistant doctor she was, beating Misao to the punch.

Yahiko answered as he dropped Kaoru to the floor of the porch with a grunt. "When I got to the wreck, I heard Kaoru screaming for help. I saw her trying to pull a piece of metal off of him." He said, as he jerked his thumb in the stranger's direction. Sano had just placed him on the floor, and was ripping open the man's shirt. "I tried to help, but it was no use. Sano came along, and Kaoru fainted dead away. We then rushed here." His tone wavered at the end, indicating to Misao how concerned Yahiko really was. Yahiko was a strong boy, and it took a lot to shake him.

Megumi examined the younger girl's body and smiled in relief. "Misao, get Kaoru in some clean clothes and put her to rest. She's just in shock." Seeing Misao's worried face, Megumi's eyes softened. "Don't worry Misao." She whispered, brushing some strands of hair out of Misao's face. "She's fine, just exhausted."

Misao nodded quickly, and impatiently brushed aside the quickly forming tears from the corners of her eyes.

After seeing Misao and Yahiko carry Kaoru to her bedroom, Megumi turned her attention to the stranger and sucked her breath through her teeth. He had burns all down his back, and his left shoulder was covered in blood. More than that, he had scars all over his body, and his body was well toned.

Sano looked at the young doctor, and back at the man. "Kaoru almost killed herself trying to save this man." He whispered, so only Megumi could hear. Megumi felt a flash of jealousy, but shoved it down so she could tend to the patient.

"Were there any other survivors?" she asked as she washed the man's shoulder, revealing a large area of burnt skin. Megumi crinkled her nose at the smell of burning skin, and proceeded to clean and bandage the wound.

"Nah, there was no one else alive. This man is certainly lucky." He groaned as he stood up from his crouched position, and stretched his arms above his head. Megumi ignored the urge to stare at the muscles rippling across his chest, and concentrated the burns on the man's back instead.

"Does he have any sort of identification on him?"

Sano shook his head, and shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he started to sneak out of the room. Megumi's head snapped up to look at him with cold, dark eyes.

"Sanosuke, don't you _dare _leave me." She threatened, keeping her voice low. Sano let his head fall in defeat, and dragged his feet all until he stood next to the woman. She smirked at his submissive attitude, and ordered him to heat the bandages, and call Dr. Gensai, the mentor of Kaoru and Yahiko. He nodded his head, and left the woman to do her job.

XxXxXxX

Sano strolled down the beach, his hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts. His face was creased into a frown, and he concentrated on where he placed his feet. Being barefooted on a still dangerous site is never a safe thing, but he had to check something if he wanted to prove his suspicions true. Sano knew he promised the fox-lady that he would get her the bandages, but this was more important.

When he had lifted the stranger from the rubble, Sano had noticed something very odd lying next to him. He didn't have a chance to see if he really _did_ see what he thought he did with Yahiko urging him to hurry. Hell, the boy was in damn near hysterics when his sister fainted. Sano was also worried about the little missy- she was too close to the blast for his comfort.

He walked to the familiar pile of rubble, attempting to look casual as he stooped to the ground. He was sure he had seen it...aha! There it was, exactly as he remembered. He picked up the item, instantly recognizing it as a Japanese style sword, and sighed as the clues fit into place.

The red hair, the scar and the sword- it was all too coincidental for Sano to ignore. _Aoshi would not be happy about this, _he thought as he swung the sword onto his back. It was only as he ambled away from the wreckage that he saw something fly into the air. He swung around, bringing the sword into a defensive position as he scanned the area with his dark brown eyes.

He almost laughed out loud as he saw a piece of paper flutter up in the air. _Got scared over a piece of paper! I'm really letting those ghost stories Yahiko's been telling get to me, _he thought as he chuckled. He went to catch the paper, and frowned as he saw its contents.

It seemed to be a piece of a passport, and seeing another opportunity to gather information, Sano swiftly examined the ground. He saw the remaining pieces of the passport, and he scooped it into his hand before it could fly away. Flipping through the pages, he saw with a certain degree of satisfaction that it was Japanese, and smiled as he came across the information page.

_We got you now. _

Sano placed the remains of the passport into a side pocket, and sauntered down the beach, whistling.

XxXxXxX

"Are you sure?" Megumi's voice came out as a harsh whisper and she looked at the taller man in shock. She leaned against the wall of the kitchen, unable to hold her weight anymore. When Sano had returned without the bandages, Megumi was ready to curse him from Maui to Japan and back, but then she saw the sword in his hands. Her anger had transformed into shock and disbelief in two seconds flat.

She then stood in shocked silence as Sano explained his theory, finally pulling out the burned passport to prove it to her.

Sano nodded, his face solemn. "I know as a doctor, you can't hurt anyone, but do you think you could make an exception? Just this once?"

Megumi shook her head fervently. "No, no I could never do that, even if he really is…" Megumi trailed off as a red faced Misao interrupted them. A huge grin was spread across her face, and she was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Kaoru woke up!" she cried, grabbing Sano's hand and pulling him into the girl's room. Megumi followed at a more stately pace, trying to process the information Sano had just presented. Before she had even reached the door to the younger girl's room, however, she heard Kaoru's voice rise.

"Ugly? I'll show you ugly, you ungrateful little _brat!" _

"Ha! You have already shown me ugly, ugly!" retorted Yahiko. Megumi rolled her eyes. The little raccoon was barely up for five minutes and she and her brother were already fighting.

She entered the room and saw just as she suspected; Kaoru was sitting up in her bed, her small hands curled into fists on the sheets. Her face was bright red and she was staring at her younger brother, a quick comeback poised on her tongue. Yahiko stood at the foot of his sister's bed, his arms crossed across his chest and stared at his sister defiantly.

Kaoru swallowed her retort when she saw the over eager Misao haul Sano into her room, Megumi following. Kaoru shot a quick glare at her best friend- _how could she bring him in here! I probably look like a mess! - _and smiled at the handsome man.

"How's our savior?" he asked with an easy going smile that made Kaoru's heart leap into her throat. She had to gulp before she answered.

"I'm fine, if a bit hungry." She admitted, giving him a sheepish smile.

Looking affronted, Sano raised his arms in protest. "Well, you can't expect _me _to get the food!"

"Cheapskate." Muttered Yahiko under his breath. Sano turned to the small thirteen year old.

"What did you say?" he demanded, standing to his full height.

Yahiko straightened his shoulders in a vain attempt to make him look taller. "You heard what I said! You always come here to eat our food, and you won't even get food for us in return! You don't even pay Miss Tae!"

Sano rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and mumbled, "Well it's not even like Kaoru's cooking is good."

Kaoru glowered at the taller man, and seeing her glare, backtracked. "What I mean to say…"

"Go on," prodded Kaoru, her bright blue eyes cold. Sano floundered for the words, and then hung his head in defeat. Smiling in triumph, she glanced at Megumi who had been silent throughout the whole thing, and was surprised by the older woman's lack of response.

Misao had also noticed the unusually silent Megumi, and was absently cleaning her nails with her penknife, her face contemplative as she regarded the young doctor. Megumi seemed to have been in a very thoughtful mood since Sano had returned, and barely even responded with her usual flare of jealousy when Kaoru and Sano were talking. Misao flicked her long braid behind her shoulder, and put her knife away. She stealthily slipped out of the room and went to find the long odd-shaped item Sano had brought in when he came back from the beach.

There was something going on, and Misao was determined to find out what it was.

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it? **

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**;]**


	3. Tickled Pink

**Third chapter! Whoop whoop :) I've gotten a lot of questions, but I'm either going to answer them here, or in further chapters. You could still ask me, but be patient please! Everything will become clear soon! x) you could still review though ;) **

**Oh, and I still don't own anything :'(  
**

Misao ran out of Kaoru's room, and snuck down the corridor. She peeked into the kitchen, and saw the long item wrapped in cloth. Even though she did not need to sneak- no one was around, and everyone was occupied in Kaoru's room- she felt better sneaking. It made her feel more professional.

In an exaggerated style, she tip-toed into the kitchen, and quickly unwrapped the item, revealing a katana. She sighed- she was hoping for something more _dramatic. _It looked just like the bokken Kaoru and Yahiko practiced with, but actually made of metal and not wood. She personally preferred her kunai.

She pouted, severely disappointed. Rewrapping the katana, she scanned the kitchen, looking for anything else that required her attention. She saw the burned passport, and scrutinized it.

_Finally! _She thought, exhilarated with her discovery. _Something interesting. _

It was a Japanese passport, and had a picture of the stranger. He looked more serious in the picture, and his eyes were a curious amber color. Misao shrugged- she was not one to discriminate a person based on their odd eyes. She went to the information, eager to know more about this strange man who dropped on their lap.

She inspected the passport and found out the man's name was Kenshin Himura, and he was 27. _Twenty seven? He looked twenty one for the oldest, _thought Misao, looking at the picture again. Shaking her head in disbelief, she hastily replaced the passport to where she found it. Hearing footsteps, she started to rush out of the kitchen, colliding into Kaoru's guardian.

"Oh! Dr. Gensai!" She exclaimed, blushing furiously. Dr. Gensai was an older man, and certainly did not seem fit to look after two teenagers, and his two granddaughters. His hair was bleached white, and his skin was tanned and leathery, indicating he spent a lot of time out doors. He had smile wrinkles by his eyes, and he was always cheery and optimistic. Misao peered around the older man to see his two granddaughters. They were both brown haired, except Suzume had her short hair in pig tails, and Ayame had her longer hair out.

Dr. Gensai's eyes crinkled as he smiled at the embarrassed Misao. She looked like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and she knew it. "Misao" he greeted. "Have you seen my two wards? I've been trying to call them all afternoon long, but I've never really gotten the hang of these cell phones…"

Misao looked at the older man, shock written all over her features. "You haven't heard?" She cried. "That worthless, stupid…Sano!"

The long, lanky man appeared out of the bedroom, to see an infuriated Misao and an amused, if curious, Dr. Gensai.

"Oh shit! I forgot to call!"

Dr. Gensai sent Sano a disapproving glare, "Sano, language!"

The two girls giggled behind their grandfather's back. "Sano's in trouble!" crowed the older Ayame.

"Trouble!" Echoed the younger Suzume, giggling.

Misao noticed the two girls, and unwilling to let the two find out about the crash and the stranger –_Himura_- she looked at Ayame and asked, "Do want to go outside and play? I see you got a new ball."

Ayame grinned, and raised the bright orange ball in triumph. "Yes, let's go!"

"Go play!" echoed Suzume, also raising her hands.

Misao giggled and grabbed the two girls' hands, leading them outside. When they had finally exited, Dr. Gensai looked at the tall man, an eyebrow raised.

"So what's happened here?"

XxXxXxX

Megumi watched over Kaoru until the younger girl had fallen asleep again. Dr. Gensai has arrived earlier and checked up on his young ward, but had to leave again as the police came in to do an official report. They had wanted to question Kaoru, but both Dr. Gensai and Megumi had protested against it. They had left disappointed because the victim of the crash had also failed to wake up, and Sano accompanied them to the crash site. Megumi sighed- the police would be around a lot now, removing the bodies of the pilots and interviewing the two. Sano returned to report there were no more survivors, but some things had been removed. He had a very self-satisfied smirk when he stated this, and Megumi resisted the urge to hit him.

After the nosy police had left, Ayame and Suzume had played with Kaoru, despite Megumi's protests. Dr. Gensai maintained it was good for her, but Megumi was worried that she had over-exerted herself.

Only when Megumi saw Kaoru's chest falling and rising steadily did she slip out the room, closing the door behind her softly. Stretching, she took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh.

She then headed down to the kitchen, where Dr. Gensai and Sano were having a heated conversation. Megumi glanced into the tv room, only to see a slack-mouthed Misao and a sleeping Yahiko. It was late, and the two younger girls were already asleep.

"…even if it _is _him, what do you want me to do, Sanosuke? Throw him out? I can hardly do that!"

"But if it is, would you rather he kill you in your sleep?"

Megumi walked around the two quarreling men and grabbed a tea cup. She noticed with dismay she was still in her bathing suit and shorts, and she possibly smelt of burnt skin and blood. Not the impression she wanted to leave for Sano.

"If you are so worried about our welfare, why don't you just sleep here tonight? That way you can keep an eye on him when he wakes."

Megumi stiffened- Sano sleeping in the same house as the raccoon girl? No she couldn't allow _that. _Before she could protest against the indecency of it all, Sano answered with a terse "Fine." Seeing the young doctor, Sano gave her a disapproving look and asked, "Shouldn't you be in your bed? You've had a long day." Megumi was touched by his concern, but before she could spit out a retort, she yawned.

"Ok, fine. I'll go home." Batting her eyelashes, she looked at the handsome man innocently. "Would you drive me home? I'm sure you would need clothes for the night if you are really planning on keeping an eye on our stranger."

Sano nodded, oblivious to her flirting. Megumi let out an exasperated sigh- he was so _dense _sometimes.

XxXxXxX

Kaoru woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. She stretched, popping her joints and jumped out of her bed. She held onto the bed for support and smiled wryly. _I guess I'm still not fully recovered. _

She grabbed her bath stuff and headed to the bathroom, feeling despicable. With disgust, she realized she had not showered after the blast, nor had she brushed her teeth.

As she walked into the corridor, and smiled as she saw Sano sleeping on the couch. His mouth was open, and his head was lolled off of the couch he was sleeping on. He was snoring softly, and Kaoru had to resist the urge to brush his hair out of hiss face.

Before she did anything ridiculous, she ran into the bathroom and lost herself under the steaming hot water.

XxXxXxX

Kenshin Himura sat up, and immediately regretted the action. He was sore all over, and he noticed that his back and shoulder were bandaged. He looked around the room, searching for any distinguishing features, trying to recognize something, _anything. _The room was bare except for the bed and a closet, and had one window. The window looked out to a dramatic view of a beach. The sand was the purest white he had ever seen, and the water was a clue, crystal blue. The sun had just risen, giving everything a rosy glow, and Kenshin could only hear the crashing of waves on the shore. It gave Kenshin a sense of peace.

He tried to remember how he had gotten here and…_nothing. _He could remember nothing.

He frowned and got out of the bed, swinging his legs over the edge. Placing his feet gingerly on the wooden floor, Kenshin stood, testing his balance. Satisfied that he could walk, he left the room hoping to find someone who could explain what was going on, where he was, and more importantly, _who _he was.

He padded down the corridor, unwilling to call out, afraid he would wake someone. He saw a long man knocked out on the couch, but didn't see anyone else. He strained his ears, and heard someone humming an unfamiliar tune. Heading toward the sound he gently opened another wooden door, and a cloud of steam billowed out. Before he realized he was entering a bathroom, he noticed a woman. A very _beautiful _woman, for that matter. She was humming softly, and her eyes were closed as she ran her hands through her wet hair, a gentle smile on her face. Kenshin couldn't help but admire her soft curves which the small bath towel accentuated perfectly.

Before he could gape any longer, the woman's eyes snapped open, revealing bright blue orbs. Her eyes widened with shock, then narrowed with outrage as she saw a man staring at her.

"Get OUT!" Screeched Kaoru, as she stalked up to the stranger. Holding the ridiculously small towel against her body with one hand, the other gesturing wildly, she continued to scream at him. "Get out, get out, get out!"

The man's strange violet eyes widened, and he quickly backed out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry, that I am!" he exclaimed, raising his hands in protest. Before Kaoru could slap him, a bleary eyed Sano appeared behind the stranger. Sano's eyes got larger as he took in the scene.

Blushing furiously, Kaoru screamed, "Get out, can't you understand that I'm in a _towel? _Get. Out. Of. The. Bathroom!"

The two men scurried out, barely missing the slamming door. They then regarded each other warily, Sano tensing for a fight.

Kenshin smiled, and offered his hand. "Hello. I'm not sure who I am, but it's nice to meet you, even under the…awkward…situation."

Sano was taken aback, unnerved by this turn in events. He gestured with his hand for the man to follow him, and led him into the kitchen. He pulled out the sword, almost accusing. "Isn't this yours?" The man's eyes clouded as he tried to remember, and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, that I am. I don't remember anything, so I don't know. It looks like a Japanese sword."

Sano's eyes bugged out of his head. Angry now, he shoved the man's passport under his nose. "Do you mean to tell me this isn't yours either? Hmmm?"

The man looked at the passport, and a smile spread across his face. "Ah yes, that does seem to be me."

Sano looked at the picture, and then did a double take. The man's eyes on the picture on the passport were cold, dangerous, and distinctly amber-coloured. This man's eyes were wide, innocent and _violet. _Sano shook his head in disbelief.

_I guess he really doesn't remember. _Mused Sano, his brown eyes turning thoughtful as he regarded the small man in front of him. _Unless it is all a ruse…_Sano shook his head. He genuinely looked confused and lost. He studied the passport to find out the man's name, and said tentatively, "Kenshin Himura?"

Kenshin looked up at the tall brown haired man and grinned. "Apparently." Kaoru took that moment to walk into the kitchen, and glared at the two men. They both had the good sense to blush and look away, though neither regretted seeing the girl half-naked.

Kaoru shoved past the two boys, heading for the cupboard with the tea cups. She s_eriously _needed some chai tea after having two devilishly handsome men see her in a towel. While waiting for the water to heat up, Kaoru turned to study the man she tried to save, and determined that he was handsome…just not Sano.

"So what's your name?" She asked, her blue eyes curious, if still cold. She was going to get revenge for his 'innocent' appearance in the bathroom, she just didn't know how. And Sano…she'll beat him later. She glared at him, letting him know that in that one cold glance.

"I don't remember. I think I'm Kenshin Himura." He replied, giving her a sheepish smile. She gave him a quizzical glance, and he continued. "I have no memory." Frowning, he looked at his hands. "It's funny, because I know what I look like, but I have no idea of who I am or where I came from. And I know it should bother me, but it doesn't." He smiled, and Kaoru couldn't help but smile back. She then noticed his _clothes. _They were still burnt and torn, and obviously no one thought to give him any new clothes.

"Well you can't stay here in those clothes, and seeing you have none and I'm sure you can't fit in Sano's, I guess I'll have to get you some."

Kenshin stared at the girl in surprise. Seeing the man's violet eyes widen in surprise, Kaoru laughed. "You didn't think I'll let you walk around in rags, did you?" She had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that Sano didn't particularly like, but he kept his reservations to himself. He didn't need to get himself in more trouble with the little missy.

"Thank you Miss…?"

"Kaoru." Replied the girl with the bright blue eyes and sunny smile.

XxXxXxX

Kaoru perused the aisles of the Target nearest her house, looking for shirts. She already had a two pairs of jeans, a few shorts and the embarrassing underwear she was obligated to buy for the man- _Kenshin_- she corrected herself, and muttered a curse. She could not find the t-shirts _anywhere, _this damn Target was the most dis_organized, _hap_hazard _store she had ever been in, why couldn't the damn shirts be…

A flash of pink caught her eye. She turned to see a collection of men's shirts, and a wicked smile spread across her face.

Revenge was sweet, especially when it was pink.

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Likee it? Hate it? Love it?**

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**;]**


	4. Cooking Lunch

**I still don't own anything…**

**Hey sorry this chapter is so long, but I wanted you to know more about the Kamiya's past, and I couldn't get to that till after lunch was cooked. **

**Anyways, I hope you like it! Enjoy x)**

Kenshin stared at the array of shirts laid on his bed in dismay. They were all varying shades of pink, from baby pink to magenta to the hottest pink imaginable. He sighed and looked at the shorts. Thankfully, Miss Kaoru got him normal coloured pants. Grabbing the first pair- a pair of white surf shorts- he picked up the least atrocious pink shirt and slipped them on, wincing as the shirt grazed his burns.

Miss Kaoru had swept into the house soon after Dr. Gensai and Miss Megumi diagnosed him with amnesia. They were not sure whether it was due to the shock and his mind was unconsciously blocking out the memory of the crash and everything else before, or whether he had received a blow to the head that they overlooked. They were positive it was the first, however, and assured him that his memory would return when he was ready. Miss Kaoru, her arms laden with her purchases, had offered to put his things in his room. He smiled wryly as he remembered how she had offered.

"Kenshin, I'm sure Megumi really wants to clean those burns of yours. Why don't you go ahead and shower while I lay out your clothes?" She asked, batting those long eyelashes of hers. Now with hindsight Kenshin realized she had said it a bit too sweetly, almost innocently. She had a gleam in her big blue eyes that Kenshin had naively thought was excitement after her shopping trip, but which he now recognized as mischief. He shook his head in disbelief. _I guess she was really angry that Sanosuke and I walked in on her_, he mused with some amusement. _When I get a job and figure out who I am, I will get more reasonably coloured shirts.  
_  
As he walked out he was greeted by a smirking Kaoru. Megumi gaped at him, then looked at Kaoru in disbelief before giving into her giggles. Sano was lounging on the couch, his eyes glued to the television. Hearing Megumi's laughter, he turned his head and laughed.

"I guess Kaoru got ya back good, bra!" He said between chuckles. Kenshin smiled grimly, and nodded his head.

Kaoru glared at the back of the bigger man's head- he had resumed watching his surfing program- and retorted, "Oh, my dear Sano, you would not _believe_ what I have in store for you."

"What? I'm not guilty! I was going to protect you!" He protested indignantly.

"Mm-hmm, sure. I'm going to cook lunch."

Sano blanched, and spun around on the couch so he was facing Kaoru. "No! Anything but that! That's worse than pink shirts! I'll take the pink shirt, poison Kenshin!"

Kaoru strode towards Sano and whacked him on the head. "Idiot! That's not your punishment, you're just being rude! You jerk!"

Kenshin heard someone snigger and saw Yahiko covering his mouth behind him. Kenshin grinned at the young boy and whispered conspiratorially, "Is her cooking really that bad?"

"The worst." Yahiko whispered back, smiling broadly.

Kenshin then got struck with inspiration. Clearing his throat, effectively interrupting Kaoru and Sano's argument, he announced "Why don't I cook?"

Kaoru and Sano glanced at each other. Kaoru's face looked skeptical, while Sano looked wildly hopeful.

"No." Answered Kaoru at the same time Sano cried, "Yes!"

Kaoru scowled at Sano and hit him on his head again, causing him to grimace in pain.

"No. Kenshin, I can't have you go through that kind of trouble. Plus you should focus all your energies in discovering who you are and healing."

Sano was rubbing the back of his head as he groaned. "Aw c'mon Jouchan, just let him cook." In an undertone, he mumbled, "Can't be worse than yours."

Kenshin winced as he saw Kaoru's hand rise, knowing Sano would end up with brain damage soon enough. Her hand paused in mid-air as Megumi announced in a bored tone, "Let the man cook. He wants to, why stop him?"

Kaoru looked torn. She knew her cooking wasn't appreciated by most, _ok not appreciated at all_, but she felt bad for allowing her guest- her _injured_ guest- cook food for them.

"Kenshin, are you sure?" Her voice wavered with her indecision.

"Yeah, it's not a problem, that it isn't." Kenshin assured, giving the girl a smile.

When she smiled back, Kenshin was blown away. That small action- curling the corners of her lips upwards- lit up her face so she almost looked like she was shining, and her blue eyes sparkled. It wasn't like the smile she gave him earlier. That one was pitying, but this smile…this was a _smile. _He was left speechless. A flash of another woman appeared in his mind's eye, but before he could focus on it, it disappeared. He was only left with the impression that she had a gentle, reserved smile, so unlike Miss Kaoru's shining one.

In an attempt to not say something idiotic, Kenshin walked into the small kitchen. Kaoru followed and pointed out the cupboards that held the pots, pans, spatulas, and anything else he might need to cook. He was looking through the contents of the fridge, puzzling over what he should concoct, when he heard Miss Kaoru's worried voice behind him.

"Kenshin, are you sure about this? I don't want to put you through any more trouble than you should."

He turned his head so he could look at her. Her forehead was creased in a frown, her blue eyes perturbed. He smiled at her, and assured her that it was ok. "Now I don't want to spoil the surprise I have planned so..."

"Oh, ok sure, I'll get out of your way." She quickly retreated from the kitchen, and Kenshin sighed as she left.

_Lunch would be as much as a surprise to you as it is to me,_ he thought ruefully as he once again contemplated what to cook.

XxXxXxX

Misao skipped down the path to the beach, humming. She was positive Kaoru must be almost done with cooking lunch by now, and at the thought of food her stomach growled. Even though Kaoru's cooking was nauseating, her food was better than the lack of food she got when Aoshi was away.

At the thought of her mentor, Misao immediately blushed. Even though he was ten years her senior, he was so _mature_ and much better than the bozos in Kaoru's and her class. Even though Misao was a year under Kaoru, she was so advanced she was pushed up a grade. She and Kaoru had hit it off immediately, and been best friends ever since. Misao had been there for Kaoru and Yahiko when Saitou had been killed, and visited regularly, especially when Aoshi was on a 'mission'. Misao was not sure what exactly Aoshi did, but she did know it was top secret, and when she finally graduated from high school she was going to join him.

As she trotted up the path to Kaoru's home (which was on the beach, Kaoru was _so_ lucky) Misao smelled the cooking food and lifted her nose appreciatively. _Mmm_, she thought. _Megumi must be cooking today. Thank God!_

Following her nose to the house, she saw the two girls Ayame and Suzume playing outside with their ball. Their grandfather watched on, his old face crinkled in a smile.

"Aloha, Dr. Gensai!" Misao yelled. The two girls dropped their ball and ran to the teenager. They wrapped their arms around her legs, shouting in joy.

"Look Grandpa, Misao came to play!" Cried Ayame, smiling brightly.

"Came to play!" Repeated the younger girl, also smiling.

Misao laughed and gently pried their arms from around her legs. She stooped down when Ayame tugged on her navy blue pants, bringing herself to their level. "Yes I came to play, but..." She said, interrupting their cries of joy. "I'm _so_ hungry. Did you leave any food for me?" She asked.

The elder of the two, Ayame, crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head. "No, Uncle Kenny's still making it." Misao rocked back on her heels, her bright green eyes widening in surprise.

"Himu...I mean, who?" She mentally berated herself- she wasn't supposed to know his name!

Ayame rolled her brown eyes. "Uncle Kenny! He was all burned up yesterday!"

Misao looked at Dr. Gensai, feigning ignorance. "The stranger from yesterday, I assume?"

Dr. Gensai nodded his head. "His name is Kenshin Himura. Don't ask about his past though; he doesn't remember anything."

Misao nodded her understanding, and strolled into the house. "Aloha!" She shouted, startling Sano, Kaoru and Megumi on the couch. She smirked. Megumi and Kaoru were on either side of Sano, warring for his attention and he was ignoring them, preferring to watch his show. Yahiko was perched on another chair and had an exasperated look on his face as he watched his sister make a fool of herself.

Misao noticed that Sano was dressed in his usual all white outfit, his trademark red bandana on his forehead. Yahiko was in a green t-shirt and brown cut off jeans, and Megumi was in a violet top and jean shorts with her long, raven black hair out. Kaoru was also in jean shorts, but had an orange tank top on, her hair in its usual high ponytail.

"Heya Misao." Greeted Sano, tearing his eyes from the screen to glance at her. Kaoru smiled brightly and jumped off the couch, pulling Misao into a hug.

"Hey Misao! Lunch is almost done, if you don't mind waiting."

"Nah, it's no prob! Smells amazing! Not like your food doesn't smell great..."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "It's ok, I know my cooking is horrible."

"Hey Kenshin, when are you going to be finished? I'm starving in here!" Yelled Yahiko, holding his stomach for emphasis.

The red head from the day before poked his head out of the kitchen, and smiled at the impatient youngster. He was dressed in white shorts, and was that a _pink_ shirt under the apron? "It's almost done, that it is." Misao noticed that he had a soft, polite voice and his strange violet eyes were kind. _Wait- violet? They were amber in his picture!_

Kenshin noticed Misao gaping at him, and he smiled politely. "Hello, I don't think we have met. I'm Kenshin Himura." He stuck his hand out, and Misao shook his hand warily.

"Misao."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Misao, that it is."

He then spun around and ran back into the kitchen, muttering something about the food. Misao shook her head, grinning.

"So he seems nice enough." She said.

Kaoru tore her eyes from Kenshin's retreating back and nodded. "Mm-hmm. He offered to cook, can you believe it? I'm sure he must be in agony in there- all that heat around his burns and all."

"Ah Kaoru you worry too much, he's fine."

Kaoru smiled, and looked away from the kitchen. "Yeah I guess he is." Her eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Saw his shirt?" She asked slyly.

"Um yeah, what's up with that? I'm sure it was pink."

Kaoru giggled. "Oh, do I have a story for you."

XxXxXxX

Kenshin brought out the food a few minutes later, and everyone groaned in appreciation. Kaoru was slightly miffed- her food never got such a warm welcome. She stabbed her fork into the rice balls, and shoved it into her mouth. She almost sighed in pleasure; his were so much better than hers.

She noticed Sano and Yahiko eagerly snorting food down their throats, barely stopping to breathe. She glared at Yahiko, but he never slowed down. She shook her head, exasperated. _And here I was thinking that I finally taught him table manners,_ she thought wryly. She looked around the table and saw that everyone was enjoying the meal. Her eyes met Kenshin's violet ones, and she felt a blush creep up her neck. The intensity of his gaze was so unnerving.

"So...um...it's really good." She told him, looking down to cover her blush.

"Thank you, Miss Kaoru, but I'm sure it can't be much better than yours."

"Nu-uh, it's much better!" Scoffed Sano. Kaoru lifted her hand up and hit him on the back of his head, causing his face to go straight into his bowl of rice.

"Hey what was that for?!" He shouted, jumping up and wiping rice grains from his _very _red face.

Kaoru calmly took a spoonful of rice, and took her time chewing. Sano's hands curled into fists at his sides as Kaoru prolonged her chewing.

She tapped the corners of her mouth with her napkin before she finally turned to the very red faced Sano. "That was for insulting my cooking." She stated simply.

Sano sputtered next to her. "Sano, stop spitting into your food. It's unmannerly." Kaoru chided, a smirk on her face.

"Argh!" Sano collapsed onto the ground and buried his face into his hands. He knew when he lost an argument.

Yahiko snickered, but immediately looked down as his sister turned her glare to him. "Yahiko, could you please slow down?" She asked tersely.

"Sure ugly."

"Why you-!"

Misao tapped the back of her hand, and smiled at her. "Hey just eat your food."

"Yeah raccoon girl." Megumi said. "Stop disturbing the peace."

Kaoru huffed, and spooned a piece of tofu. Kenshin watched the proceedings, a bemused smile on his face. "Does this happen every time you eat?" He asked innocently, directing the question to the older man to his left.

"Yes it does." Answered Dr. Gensai. "Or at least whenever everyone is around. It's nice though; the house got so quiet after Saitou died."

"Saitou?" That name stirred something in the back of Kenshin's mind. _A memory perhaps?_ He got excited, but nothing surfaced. He sighed under his breath and turned his attention to the doctor.

"Yes, a terrible tragedy." He sighed gustily and his shoulders slumped minutely. "Saitou showed so much promise, and I looked after him and his two younger siblings like they were my own. Saitou had just been accepted into the University of Hawaii, and a bright future was laid out for him. Sano and Aoshi- you haven't met him yet, he's doing business on the Big Island- were his best friends. They used to visit often, with Megumi. Kaoru and Misao followed them around everywhere, so much so I started to worry what would happen to them when they left." He chuckled at the memory of a younger Kaoru and Misao trailing after the brooding Saitou. "Then, one night when Saitou was returning from his night shift at his job, he was attacked and viciously murdered. The mess was horrible, absolutely horrible. Kaoru retreated into herself and I feared she would never smile again. She really admired her brother."

Kenshin stared at the girl, who was currently arguing with Yahiko. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she was gesturing wildly, her blue black hair threatening to fall out of her ponytail.

Dr. Gensai resumed his narrative, also looking at the quarreling siblings. "Honestly if it weren't for Misao and Sano that girl would not be who you see before you now. Even Megumi helped a little. Aoshi was the worst, though. He and Saitou were really close, and he took his death harder than Sanosuke. Sano and Saitou had an...odd...relationship. They were always competing, always getting in fights that would result with both of them getting bloody noses, and laughing like it was the biggest joke in the world." The doctor smiled gently. "Ah hear me go on, boring you like this."

"No it's ok, that it is." Kenshin replied with a small smile. He felt a tug on the sleeve of his shirt and looked into the bright brown eyes of Ayame.

"Uncle Kenny come play?" She asked, Suzume immediately mimicking her.

He smiled at the little girl, his eyes crinkling. "Of course."

"Yay!" They both screamed, running out of the house, Kenshin close on their heels.

XxXxXxX

Kaoru noticed Kenshin leave after Ayame and Suzume out of the corner of her eyes, but paid them no heed, focusing all her attention on her brother before her. Yahiko had his hands crossed over his chest and had his nose in the air.

"I'm not going to get indigestion from eating too much, ugly!" He protested.

Kaoru felt her anger reach its boiling point. "No, you get it from eating too fast! I am not spending all day rubbing your tummy, like how you always make me do when you do get indigestion! And how dare you call me ugly, we have the same parents!"

"And how they managed to produce such an ugly girl like you is beyond me!" He retorted.

Megumi rolled her eyes and looked at Misao, who seemed to be watching the fight with a lot of interest. "They get into the most ridiculous fights, don't they?"

Misao nodded her head vigorously, her fringe bobbing with her head movements. She turned her bright green eyes to Megumi, a sly look in them that Megumi liked.

"I know the best way to cool them off." She answered, eyeing the jug of water in front of her. The two girls shared a smile, and Sano, realizing their intentions, sidled away from Kaoru and Yahiko. The two Kamiyas didn't even notice the water flying at them until it was too late.

Kaoru screamed, recoiling from the water but still ended up drenched. She glared at the giggling Megumi and Misao, but noticed Yahiko was also soaked to the bone. After seeing Yahiko's expression of pure horror, she couldn't stop the giggles either and before long everyone was on the floor, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

Ayame and Suzume stood in the doorway, drawn in by the echoing laughter from inside the house. They watched the five people rolling on the floor with laughter, and looked up at Kenshin behind them with twin puzzled expressions.

"Uncle Kenny, why are Kaoru and Yahiko wet?"

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it? **

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**;]**


	5. Kaoru's Revenge

**Hey everybody!! =]**

**I know I haven't written in a while, but I've been away for a water polo tournament in both Cuba AND Jamaica O.o for anyone curious to know, my team won gold both times :] so yeah I've been away fro 11 days, and then I've been spending the last 2 weeks writing new chapters for all my stories, both on fanfic and fic press. That's a total of 7 (yes I said SEVEN) chapters. I've also gone to check out universities and that took away writing time. So yeah, it's not like I abandoned you…I just haven't had time! **

**HOWEVER this would be the last chapter you see from me in a while. I have exams starting in a couple of weeks, and I won't go anywhere near a computer till June 10****th****. (That's the day of my last exam.) After that, I could write to my heart's content :) That's why I was pushing to finish new chapters for all my stories- so I could release them all at once, almost like a big 'bang' before I leave you for a month and a bit :'( **

**Ok, I'm boring you…onto the story! And don't forget to review!!! ;]**

"Should we tell her?" Megumi's voice conveyed her concern as she regarded the young woman outside. Kaoru was outside in a blue bikini playing tag with Misao, Ayume and Suzume. Yahiko and Kenshin were lounging under the shade of twin palm trees, keeping Kenshin's burns out of the hot Hawaiian sun. Megumi, Sanosuke and Dr. Gensai had offered to go inside to prepare snacks.

Dr. Gensai answered. "No. I don't believe the man is a threat, and the sooner we can send him on his way, the better."

"But we have no idea where he came from in the first place!" Megumi's voice was strained as she tried to keep her voice at a normal level. "Aoshi has searched all of the databases and there was zip! Nada! Nothing! I even Googled him and nothing popped up!"

Sano took a casual bite of his cookie before he replied. "Well he isn't called the best assassin for nothing. Of course he won't be found on any databases. It is as if he doesn't exist." Slamming his fist on the table, he shook the cups of tea, effectively spilling some onto the table. Sano ignored the mess he made as he stood, raising his fist in the air. "This only proves my theory! He is the famous Batt-"

"Shush Sano!" Megumi yanked the bigger man so he was sitting again. "We can't have them hear us!" The three people stared out of the window fearfully, almost expecting the girls to spring unanswerable questions at them. They all sighed in relief in unison when they noticed that the girls were still wrapped up in their game.

"Sano and Megumi, I want you to promise me you won't tell Kaoru. Or Yahiko." He looked at the pair, his brown eyes steely.

They both found a sudden interest in their hands as they mumbled an agreement. Dr. Gensai smiled and picked up a tray of goodies. "Great. Now if you would excuse me, I have animals to feed." He then emerged outside with a cheerful cry of, "Snack time!"

The people outside descended on him like a pack of wolves, and Megumi pitied the old man. She glanced at Sano and noticed he was staring at her, a weird look on his face. She felt a blush creep up her neck.

"What?" She snapped, hoping to cover her discomfiture.

The bigger man stood up and stuck his hands deep into his pockets. "Nothing. I was just thinking it's in the Little Missy's best interest if we told her who she was sharing a house with. Weren't you thinking the same thing?"

Honestly, all Megumi could think about how his hands would feel against her bare skin, his hot breath tickling her neck...

She began to blush again. _Stop it, Meg! Focus on what he's saying!_

"Um, yeah." She muttered intelligently. He leaned over her, placing both of his hands on the table behind her and caging her in. He was so close so suddenly, Megumi's breath caught in her throat. An impossible hope clawed its way up her throat, but she pushed it aside.

"I say we do tell her. Tonight. Just the bare facts, nothing serious. Y'know, my job and all. We won't mention Kenshin at all. Sounds like a plan?"

All Megumi could muster up was a nod. Sano straightened and shot her a million dollar smile that almost made her melt into a Megumi puddle. "Great. See ya then, fox."

He then sauntered over to the food, whistling like he had just won the lottery. Megumi sighed silently, hoping Sano did not realize what he did to her thought patterns. She scanned the little group of people and saw Kaoru glaring at her. _She must have seen Sano standing over me_, Megumi mused. She gave Kaoru a sneer and noticed that the younger girl got bright red in the face. She smiled in satisfaction and sipped her tea.

If there was anything Megumi loved more than curing the sick, it was annoying Kaoru Kamiya.

* * *

Kaoru smirked as she observed Sano from her hiding place. He entered the bathroom for his shower, and Kaoru's smile grew wider. He had volunteered to stay a few more days because "there was another man in the house and I feel I should protect Jouchan's honor." Kaoru scoffed when he had first said it, but in all honesty her heart had almost leapt out of her chest. It also gave her enough time to plan her revenge.

She had originally planned to just beat him to a pulp and let that be all, but what Misao and Megumi had done yesterday sparked her imagination.

Kaoru bristled just at the thought of the older girl. She had seen Sano whisper in Megumi's ear earlier, saying something about 'tonight'. As if she'll allow Megumi steal Sano away from her! Humph! Well, it's not like she even had him...

That train of thought brought her back to what she was originally here for. She snuck up to the door to the bathroom and placed her ear against the door. As soon as Sano had turned on the shower, Kaoru heard him start to hum 'Baby' by Justin Bieber horribly off key. Kaoru shook her head- she thought Sano had better taste in music than that!

"What are you doing here, Miss Kaoru?" The polite low voice almost made Kaoru leap out of her skin. Stifling a scream, she spun around to meet a confused Kenshin.

He was dressed in the pajama shorts she had gotten him- bright pink- and had his chest bare. Kaoru couldn't help but let her gaze wander across his chest in awe. He had so many scars! She ripped her gaze from his scarred, and admittedly muscular, chest to his face. He still wore a confused expression, but something flickered in his violet eyes that Kaoru could not place.

"Well, um, I'm planning on getting revenge on Sano." She stage whispered, pointing to the bucket of goop by her foot. Kaoru was very proud of it. It was a concoction of ground coffee, mayo, cocoa, left over cookie batter from what Dr. Gensai had made earlier, water and other things Kaoru couldn't remember. It was perfect.

Kenshin cocked his head to the side as he regarded the bucket. "What _is_ it?"

Kaoru giggled innocently. "Oh some of this and that." She answered, waving her hand dismissively.

Kenshin looked at her warily. He knew better than to trust Kaoru in the kitchen- she had given him burnt pancakes this morning and ordered him to eat it- and most of the ingredients for her goo seemed like it was from the kitchen. Kenshin can only imagine what she had made, and he shuddered at the thought.

As they spoke, Kaoru heard the water switch off and Sano exit the shower. She waited a few moments to ensure he had a towel over him (hopefully, please Kami) before she hefted the bucket of goo. She flashed Kenshin a smile and he backed up a step.

_Wise move_, she thought. She took a deep breath and kicked the door open. Sano spun around and stared at her in confusion, his lower half thankfully wrapped in a towel.

"Hah!" She screamed as she hurled the bucket of goop at the unsuspecting man. However, she had misjudged the thickness of her goo and, coupled with her momentum, not only sent the goop flying towards Sano, but Kaoru as well. What resulted was a mass of limbs and brown goopy stuff.

Kaoru raised her hand off of Sano's chest, a trail of brown stuff coming off with it. "Ewww." She groaned, placing her hand back on Sano's chest. She collapsed on him, too stunned to move.

Kaoru was distinctly aware of every body part that touched Sano- pretty much everywhere, because she was lying on top of him- and matters only worsened when Kenshin stuck his head into the bathroom.

Sano seemed to have recovered from his shock, and gently pushed Kaoru off him. Without looking at her, he knew she was red from head to toe. He looked at the curious redhead and saw Kenshin was concealing a smile behind a hand.

"That was your revenge, Jouchan?" Sano scoffed, trying to hide his embarrassment. _She has caught me in a towel!_ He thought frantically, wrapping the piece of terrycloth closer around him…_ahem_…private parts. "Oh, puh-leeze."

He didn't even see her hand until it was too late. A solid whack resounded throughout the bathroom as Kaoru's hand met with the back of Sano's head. Sano's head was jarred forward, and he placed a hand on where she had hit it. "Hey!" He yelled.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Get out of my bathroom. I have to shower." She announced haughtily. "Both of you." She added, glaring at the two men.

"But what about all of this crap I have on me!" Cried Sano indignantly. He could feel the goop drying on his skin.

"Bathe outside like the pig you are!" She answered, slamming the door on their faces.

Sano stared at the door in shock, and then started to mutter profanities about girls. Kenshin stared at him in amused wonder.

"What?" Sano demanded as he noticed the smaller man studying him.

"Nothing." Answered Kenshin as he strolled back to his room. "Wish you got pink clothes now, eh?" He said before closing the bedroom door with a smirk.

Sano stared at his door and then the door of the bathroom in disgust. "Argh!" He shouted before he stormed off outside.

* * *

Sano stormed outside, slamming the screen door in disgust. The brown _stuff _Kaoru splattered on him dried and flaked off, leaving a trail of ick behind him. He stomped up to the edge of the water, and huffed in annoyance. _How dare she? Not only did she see me in a _towel, _she threw crap on me and ordered me outside like some kind of animal!_

Sano placed his hands on his hips and let out a breath. He observed the moonlight glinting off the waves and shrugged. He figured he might as well go for a moonlit swim. Trudging back to the house, he crept into the house and grabbed his boardshorts. He slipped the white shorts over the brown crap, cringing as it cracked and dropped more crap onto the floor.

He quickly exited the house and dove into the cool water. His head popped out of the surface of the water, and he shook his head water droplets flying all over the place. He rubbed his body vigorously, peeling the goop off his body. He took a deep breath and submerged his head under the water. He opened his eyes under the water and almost gasped in wonder.

He could see for _miles. _Even though the sea bed was merely lit by moonlight, he could make out _everything. _It was pretty amazing.

When his lungs couldn't take it anymore, Sano jumped out of the water and gasped for breath. He glanced at the house and stiffened. He could barely make out a figure detach itself from the shadows, moving towards the house. Preparing for the worst, he ran out of the water as the figure came out into the light.

It was Megumi.

She gave him a quizzical glance, and shrugged. "Sano, it's time. Get Kaoru."

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**;]**


	6. Instinct

**Ahhhh I can't stand it anymore, I **_**have **_**to write! Though I cannot wait to write the next chapter XD I really want to explain some things and I really, **_**really, **_**want to introduce Aoshi. Aoshi is my fave character in the whole series (my friend would beg to disagree teehee) and I swear if he were a real person, Misao would have some serious competition!! haha lol **

**You know, just by writing this story I'm kinda learning a new language O.o I am understanding the Japanese culture and language a bit more with evry fic I read and every chap I write! This is amazing :D **

**This is the last time I'm saying it: I do not own RK!!**

**Enjoy!**

Kaoru came out of the shower, feeling refreshed. It had taken a whole bottle of shampoo, two bars of soap and a lot of vigorous scrubbing, but Kaoru Kamiya was finally free of the goop she threw on Sano...and herself. She blushed slightly, regretting throwing Sano outside so coldly, but she was so mortified that she couldn't stand to look him or Kenshin in the eye. She sighed and wrapped her long black hair in a towel. Wrapping another securely around her body, Kaoru tentatively peeked outside to ensure no one else was around. When she determined the coast was clear, she tiptoed past Kenshin's door and into her own. She quickly changed into a pale blue cotton pants and a black shirt, and threw her hair into a careless high pony.

She walked outside to the kitchen to grab a scrubbing brush and a bucket, as well as some bleach and soap. She really did _not_ want to clean the mess in the bathroom, but _she_ caused it so _she_ will take responsibility for it.

After was trying for ten minutes with nothing to show of her effort, Kaoru threw the brush at the door in frustration.

"I can't do this! What the heck did I put in this to make it so, so...resilient?!" She put her head into her hands, and curled her feet under her. "Oh Saitou, I miss you." She groaned into her palms. If he were here, he would have called her an idiot, but still gotten on his hands and knees to help. Kaoru pretended that after two years she had moved on, but the truth is...she never did.

XxXxXxX

Kenshin was quietly leaning against the headboard of his bed, staring at the ceiling as he tried in vain to remember his life before the accident. Even though he knew he would be more comfortable lying down horizontally, for some odd reason, he was unable to sleep lying down. He had taken to sleeping in a seated position, his hand curled around the katana. It felt natural; like he had been sleeping like that most of his life.

A thump had him sitting up quickly, his ears pricked and alert for danger. _Danger? From whom? There's no one here except Miss Kaoru and Sanosuke...everyone else is at the movies. _

Still, Kenshin got up from his bed warily, sword in hand, and crept to the door. He heard Kaoru shouting and grinned when he made out the words. He opened the door and stuck his head into the bathroom. There he saw Kaoru with her head in her hands, a puddle of soapy water and the brown mixture on the floor. All Kenshin wanted in that moment was to take the younger woman in his arms, to soothe her and comfort her.

He bent and picked up the discarded brush and kneeled in front of Kaoru. "Miss Kaoru, I think you left this outside." He said with a gentle smile. Her big blue eyes met his violet ones, and Kenshin was shocked to see tears running down her cheeks. He enveloped her in a hug, and patted her back awkwardly. "There, there Kaoru. It's alright, it'll come off eventually."

Kaoru was surprised when Kenshin hugged her, but even more surprised at how comfortable she felt in his arms. No one had hugged her since Saitou died, because she refused to be consoled. He started to heal wounds on her heart that she didn't even know were there with just one hug. He continued to hold her, and Kaoru suppressed a giggle when she realized he thought she was crying over the mess.

She pulled away, scared now of what any more physical contact with Kenshin might do to her emotions and wiped her eyes hurriedly. Kenshin gently brushed a couple strands of her hair away from her face and gave her a soft smile.

"Oi, what's going on here?" Sano accused, his hands in his pockets. Kenshin and Kaoru jerked apart, beet red. Kenshin recovered first.

"Nothing Sanosuke, I was just helping Kaoru clean up." He replied smoothly, smiling.

Sano stormed up to Kenshin, his fist raised. Before Kaoru could stop him, Kenshin dodged the blow with amazing speed. Sano cursed and followed with another punch. "Stay still, why dontcha?" He yelled at the smaller man while chasing him around the small bathroom, fists raised. Sano cornered Kenshin in the corner by the sink, and a triumphant grin flashed across his face. Kaoru closed her eyes and got ready for the sound of breaking bone...

But it never came.

Kaoru opened her eyes slightly and gaped as she saw Kenshin. He was perched on the edge of the sink in a crouched position seeming ready to attack. He was clearly as surprised by his reaction as Kaoru and Sano were. "Sanosuke, if you don't stop I might have to hurt you." He warned, his voice steady. His eyes were streaked with amber, but it faded back to its normal color when Sano backed off.

Kenshin was sure he was going to get a bloody nose when Sano lunged at him, but an instinct took over. Without him telling it to, his body dodged the first punch. Both Sano and he were surprised, but when Sano brought his fist up again Kenshin deflected the blow, jumping backwards and landing on the rim of the sink. He immediately balanced and crouched, ready to spring. By now he had no control over his body; if Sano attacked again, Kenshin knew he was going to lunge for his throat. Kenshin immediately regretted not bringing the katana, but shook that silly idea away. Who used swords for fights these days?

Sano backed away with his warning, and Kenshin lightly jumped down. He smiled at Kaoru and walked out of the bathroom, but the smile was forced. Obviously something was on his mind, something he couldn't shake off with just a smile. As he brushed pass Sano, the tall man muttered something. Kenshin shook his head, not hearing what Sano said.

Sano glared at the red-haired man, who met his glare with a stare of his own. "Kaoru, Megumi is outside. She wants to talk to you." He said, his eyes never wavering from Kenshin's violet orbs. Kenshin broke eye contact, going to his room. "Kenshin if you want you can join us." Sano said with a smirk and a hint of a challenge as he spun around and immediately headed to the couch. Honestly, Sano did not even know why he was reacting so strongly to Kenshin; in the week the man had been at Kaoru's Sano had detected nothing to suggest Kenshin was nothing but genuinely nice. Sano even felt himself warming up to the small red-headed guy. But tonight when he saw Kenshin sitting so closely to Kaoru, something in Sano had been set off. _Obviously a protective instinct, _he thought. Kenshin is a suspected assassin and even though Sano knew the Missy could more than take care of herself, he was still cautious. He shook off these thoughts and instead concentrated on his rumbling stomach.

"Eh, Kaoru have any fish around here? That dip in the sea made me hungry!" He said as he sat heavily on the couch. A whack on the back of his head made him yell in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

Kaoru huffed and walked away, chin high. "Get your own fish!" Sano noticed Megumi was sitting on the other side of the couch and scooted over so his thigh was touching hers.

"Aoshi is coming. Don't say anything until he comes." He whispered, and Megumi nodded curtly. Hearing footsteps from the bedroom area, he noticed with some satisfaction that Kenshin had come. He was hoping he would, seeing that they had little time before Dr. Gensai returned with the younger children from the movies. Plus, Aoshi had limited time to speak with them before he returned to the Oniwaban.

Sano's smile broadened as he smelled cooking fish.

"Kenshin!" Screamed Kaoru from the kitchen. "I need your help in here!"

"Coming Kaoru!" Kenshin answered as he smiled his usual bright smile. Sano shook his head in amusement.

"What's so funny?" Asked Megumi when she noticed the smile on Sano's face.

"I think Kenshin likes Kaoru." Answered Sano with a snort. Megumi laughed in reply.

"No, rooster head, he's just being polite as always. He's a very well mannered and polite man." She lowered her voice. "Unlike someone I know."

"Hey!" Sano protested indignantly. "I'm well mannered!" Megumi stared at him, her dark eyes impassive. "Ok, ok, I'm not as mannerly as Kenshin." He relented, receiving a snort in reply.

"Try not mannerly at all."

"Now listen here, fox lady...yeow!" He yelled when she pulled his ear sharply.

"Sano!" Kaoru sang, interrupting their conversation...or another beating Sano was just _begging _for. "Your fish is ready! And it's not burnt, thanks to Kenshin!" She sent Kenshin a blindingly bright smile and he scuffed his foot, embarrassed.

"It wasn't anything, that it wasn't Kaoru." He replied, his face red.

Kaoru placed the plate of steaming fish in front of Sano with a flourish. Sano descended on the food, earning looks of disgust from the three spectators. In record time, Sano finished the fish and leaned back onto the couch, a sigh of pleasure escaping his lips. A fish bone hung out of his mouth as he slowly chewed it. He closed his eyes and waited for someone to say something. When no one commented on his impromptu meeting, _or anything for that manner, _he cracked open an eye to see the three watching him expectantly.

"What?" He demanded sleepily. He always felt less alert after a meal.

"Nothing, we are just waiting for you to blow." Replied Megumi sardonically. Kaoru's blue eyes were as big as saucers, and Kenshin's violet eyes betrayed his disbelief that such a lean man could eat so much.

"Eh, nothing to it. Ya know Kenshin, you could cook really well. Better than Jouchan over here." Kaoru's face turned bright red, and Sano expected _her_ to blow.

Before another fight could ensue, Megumi did a polite _ah-hem_. "I think Sano called this meeting for a reason." She said, sending a pointed glance to the rooster head at her side. He shook his head, a smile on his lips.

"Nope, I decided I'm not starting 'til Aoshi comes here. That way I will know if I'm going too overboard."

Kaoru stared at him in surprise. "Aoshi's back?" She exclaimed, and clapped her hands. "Misao would be so pleased!"

Sano rolled his eyes. "Of course weasel girl would be pleased, she won't have to come her begging for scraps."

Kaoru snorted. It was so typical of Sano to not realize the younger girl's fascination with her mentor went further than hero worship. Just like her affections for him went further than the brother/sister relationship they were in...her gaze shifted to Kenshin's for a second and blushed when she saw he was looking at her, an indeterminable look on his face. She returned her thoughts to the conversation at hand. "And you don't come begging?" She retorted.

"Nah, I don't beg. I just come and get fed." Sano joked, a smile on his face.

Kaoru's face turned from joking to serious as she turned something over in her mind. "Wait...why do we have to wait for Aoshi to come?" Her blue eyes showed her skepticism. "Sano, what are you going to tell me?"

Sano leaned forward, placing his forearms on his knees as he stared into Kaoru's eyes. There was a seriousness and maturity in Sano's brown eyes that Kaoru had rarely seen before. She shivered at the almost dangerous ki she was receiving from Sano.

"The truth."

******Okie, I know I've cut out the 'Miss' that Kenshin usually adds on, but to be honest it was getting annoying. I couldn't keep writing miss before every Kaoru/Megumi/Misao!!! Please forgive me for breaking from tradition…**

**And no, Kenshin has not become all peace-loving yet. He's not a rurouni, so why should he carry a sakabatou?? (heehee, I'm using Japanese lol…never thought I would!!)**

**Any comments? Criticisms? Thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**;]**


	7. Ki

**This chap goes out to Nicigold (author of 'The Other Side of Me' check it outt)…she helped me tie in something I really wanted to put in, but never got the chance. Sorry guys, you'll have to wait another chappie to understand the whole plot behind the whole story :p**

**p.s.! I forgot to mention my thanks to kokoronagomu for helping me bring together that lil moment between Kenshin and Kaoru :D yet again, I wanted to put it in, and I was having trouble as to **_**how **_**to put it in! thankies! :]**

**Okie dokie, chapter 7 here I comeeee XD**

**Ok can I say this for the LAST time? I DO NOT OWN RK! **

A small frown marred Tomoe Yukishiro's otherwise impassive and emotionless face. Dark eyes took in the report before her, and despite the evidence, she still had trouble believing it.

But yet, her heart couldn't help but rejoice, which was the more puzzling thing. Tomoe thought that with her 'husband' finally gone and out of her hair, she would be able to spend more time with her one true love, Akira. However, since his death, she has found that she and Akira have grown further apart. He claims it is due to the fact that she is grieving for her late husband- who was her enemy, no less!- and he will wait until she has gotten over her grief. But it was impossible, improbable that she had any feelings for that hitokiri. She was just a tool to get close to him and ensure his demise and the fall of the Isshin Shishi. So she couldn't be grieving for him or even _miss _him.

No matter how many times her head told her this, her heart wouldn't believe it.

Somehow, Tomoe had developed feelings for her enemy.

Obviously it wasn't love- she could only love Akira- but it was akin to affection.

And that just wouldn't do.

The door to her office opened, and Tomoe lifted her eyes to see who _dared _intrude on her when she explicitly explained that she was _not to be disturbed_. She needed time to figure out the information she had just received, and time to organize her feelings. Her frown turned into a small smile when she saw it was Akira. However, this smile didn't stay long on her face when she saw his expression.

"So you got the information too." His voice was trembling slightly, which was to be expected. Along fighting that small hope that the information was true, Tomoe was fighting the rising fear in her gut for her lover. Failure was unacceptable in the Shogunate.

Akira closed the door shut behind him and locked the door, and Tomoe immediately moved next to him. She buried her face in his chest and breathed in his familiar scent. He wrapped his arms around her and shuddered, and Tomoe had to brace his weight on her legs. Only in her office was Akira finally able to let go and be himself, and tonight he just wanted the woman he loves to hold him in his time of need.

"Tomoe, I'm so scared. If a plane crash couldn't kill him, he truly is inhuman." He admitted into her hair.

"Shh, don't say that. We just have to try harder. From the information gathered, he is severely burned and has lost all his memory. He shouldn't be a problem to take care of now in his weakened state."

He nodded his head and took a deep breath. "I sent Udou Jin-eh to deal with him. he should be arriving in Maui by tomorrow morning, and execute the deed by evening." Akira bent his head down to Tomoe's and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Tomoe pulled away in surprise. "You sent Kurogasa?" Her voice betrayed her shock. "Are you sure that was safe? He may go mad and…"

"He'll be fine." Akira curtly cut off her protests.

"Would he kill Kenshin? Kenshin is the main hitokiri for the Isshin Shishi, and he's the best. He makes the sky rain blood." She said in a whisper. Akira silenced her with another kiss.

"Don't speak like that, love." He growled into her mouth, before covering her mouth with his. And Tomoe found she couldn't protest anymore.

XxXxXxX

Kaoru looked around the small congregation, taking in each of their postures. Sano was…well…being Sano-like and lounging in the sofa, his head lolling on the back of the sofa, and arm casually draped across Megumi's slim shoulders. Kaoru stiffened slightly when she saw this but relaxed when she realized Megumi wasn't shooting her triumphant looks. She actually looked uncomfortable, her hands clenched tightly on her lap and her lips pursed in a straight line. Kaoru relaxed slightly, slumping into her own chair. Waiting for Aoshi was becoming so _boring. _Sano refused to tell them anything, and Megumi obviously was too afraid to start. All the tension was getting to Kaoru, making her fidget. Sano said he was going to tell her the truth, but the truth about _what_? And why did Aoshi have to be here? It made no sense.

Dark cerulean eyes flicked to the other person of the group, and Kaoru couldn't help but puzzle over Kenshin's presence here. He was sitting quietly, his arms crossed over his chest and his red bangs covering his eyes. He seemed to be retreating into himself.

Kenshin felt Kaoru's gaze on him, and Kenshin's violet orbs met with her blue ones. Embarrassed at being caught staring, Kaoru's cheeks flushed pink and she looked away, but her eyes flicked to him again. She reddened even more when she saw Kenshin's unwavering gaze still on her, and Kenshin couldn't help but admire how her blush made her seem more adorable. He gave her a gentle smile, and she tentatively smiled back. Before she could break the silence, however, Kenshin looked away.

He felt he was on the verge of remembering something very important, and yet again, it slipped out of his grasp. He sighed, frustrated, and his mind replayed the incident in the bathroom. He had no idea he could move so quickly, nor did he believe he would have been able to not only dodge Sano's shot, but dodge it in such a fantastic manner. He only saw moves like that in Yahiko's action movies. He frowned, trying to remember how he even knew that Sano was going to attack and where he would swing his fist. Shaking his head slightly, he gave up. It was no use, it was obviously part of his past that he still couldn't remember and if he continued to think about it he would get a headache.

Rolling his burnt shoulder to loosen the stiffened muscle and tight skin, Kenshin froze as a familiar feeling trailed up his spine. It was the same feeling he got while fighting Sano, where he was able to predict his moves. He spun around to the door, instantly moving into a crouch. Someone was coming to the house, and he didn't mean well.

Sano noticed Kenshin's move, and he too stiffened in preparation for battle. The door to Kaoru's house slowly opened, and Sano stood up, Kenshin at his side. The two put themselves deliberately in between the newcomer and the two women, their fists clenched at their sides.

"Kaoru! Sano! Himura! Guess who came back!" Misao bounded into the room, seemingly unaware of the tense atmosphere. Sano immediately relaxed, flopping back onto the couch.

"Oh look, it's the weasel girl." He said in a bored tone, settling into his former position. A small kunai embedded itself in the wood next to his head but Sano didn't move an inch and instead raised an eyebrow at the smaller girl. She gave him a peace sign made out of her thumb and forefinger showing two more kunai, and grinned. Grunting, Sano let his head bounce against the back of the sofa.

"Why me?" He groaned.

Kenshin never relaxed from his defensive pose even when Misao arrived. He was still feeling the threatening ki, and he was sure it was the person following Misao at a statelier pace.

A tall man emerged behind Misao, his black bangs covering his eyes. He was wearing a pair of distressed jeans and a white t-shirt stretched tautly across his broad chest, and a leather necklace around his neck. Misao noticed the taller man's slow progress, and she grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him further into the room.

"Aoshi, this is Kenshin. Kenshin, this is Aoshi." She introduced, a bright smile across her face. Her smile wavered slightly when she registered the pressure in the air between the two men, and was amazed to see Kenshin's eyes slowing turning amber. Aoshi's pale blue eyes locked onto Kenshin's and the air around them practically sizzled.

A fuzzy picture of this same man crouched with two kodachis in his lethal hands flashed in Kenshin's mind, and his eyes narrowed. "Aoshi Shinomori, head of the Obiwaban group. We have met before." Kenshin's voice was strangely coldd and distant, and Kaoru started slightly at the sound of it. _That voice…that's not the Kenshin we know. He must be remembering who he is! _But Kaoru wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Aoshi inclined his head in recognition, his ice blue eyes never leaving Kenshin's. "Himura Battousai."

Sano, Megumi and Misao looked between the two men, shock written all over their faces. "What? Himura, you regained your memory? That's great!" Gushed Misao, her green eyes lighting up.

Kenshin finally broke eye contact with the taller man and rubbed the back of his head, smiling in the way Kaoru had gotten used to. "No I didn't. Not all of it, at least." He admitted. Aoshi seemed startled at this revelation, and looked at Sano who shrugged his shoulders.

"That's the most he has revealed of his past over the past few days, I'm surprised he even remembered you. That was so long ago."

"So Ken and Aoshi have met before?" Megumi piped up.

Aoshi sat on the two-seater, and Misao eagerly took the spot next to him. Kenshin warily sat in his seat, his eyes never leaving Aoshi. He didn't know what had overcome him earlier, but the name Battousai rang a very familiar bell. Kaoru looked at Kenshin worriedly and took the seat next to him. Aoshi looked at Megumi, his blue eyes unreadable.

"Yes, Megumi we met a long time ago. In Japan."

**I L.O.V.E Aoshi, so I try to make him as sexy as possible ;] **

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**;]  
**


	8. The Truth

**Halllloooooo :D do u know I have 50 reviews for this story? THAT'S FREAKING AMAZING! At least it is for me lol it's the most reviews I have for a story yet! Yayyy and it's all thanks to you guys :)**

**This next chapter was…um….inspired (though it's not the right word) by Kurokiu, the author of 'The Alchemy of Silver and Gold'- awesome story :] though she didn't review (I doubt she has even read my story lol) what she did with Sano has helped my plot move smoothly. You will understand by the end of the chapter.**

"Japan? What?" Kaoru looked at Aoshi and Megumi, a confused expression on her face. Megumi seemed to be shocked, but almost as if she…expected it. "Can someone _please _explain to me what is happening here?"

Aoshi flicked his ice blue eyes to Kaoru, and sighed. Misao also looked confused but for once she wasn't speaking.

"Kaoru, whatever I may tell you now, please keep in mind that Saitou did this for yours and Yahiko's benefit."

Kaoru nodded, still confused. She looked over at Kenshin quickly and noticed his brow was furrowed in thought. Aoshi took a deep breath before continuing.

"There is a secretive war occurring for control of Japan's underground world. There are two main forces- the Tokugawa Shogunate and the Isshin Shishi. Then there is a third party, who is neutral and only seeks to keep this underground war from spilling out into the open. They are called the Oniwaban."

"When Saitou was thirteen he was drafted into the Shogunate's main attack force-the Shibu Wolves or the Shinsengumi. It was understandable why he was chosen; even at that age he was a very good fighter. Regrettably, this is why your parents were killed. Saitou was threatened and he didn't bend to the Isshin Shishi's demands, so in retaliation they killed your parents. I'm sorry."

Kaoru bent her head at the news, her emotions swirling and twisting and tumbling. She didn't know what to feel.

Aoshi gave Sano a pointed look, and Sano continued the narrative. His voice was full of emotion, unlike Aoshi. Aoshi was stating the facts, but to Sano, these facts meant something. "Saitou then applied for sanctuary with the Oniwaban, and the Oniwaban's doctor-Doctor Gensai-took you in. Saitou continued to train, but with the Oniwaban. Needless to say, he was very dissatisfied working as a peace keeper. He lives by the code of 'Aku, Soku Zan', which means 'kill evil instantly'. As a peace keeping officer, he was unable to do this. So, when he turned eighteen he decided to leave and return to the Shinsengumi. However, he was killed the night he was leaving for Japan." Sano's voice wavered with the emotions he felt.

"He was going to leave us?" Kaoru's voice broke as she tried to suppress tears. Sano nodded his head solemnly, his eyes grave.

"Yes, Jouchan. He had no choice. He wanted you to be safe, and to do that he had to leave without your knowledge."

Kaoru shook her head, refusing to believe it. Saitou would never do that, he wouldn't have just left…

But she knew he did.

A gut feeling told her that what Sano was saying was true-that Saitou did leave them. Kaoru struggled to accept what she already knew to be true, and adopted a calm demeanor. Or as calm as she could be.

Sano continued, unaware of Kaoru's internal struggle. However, his voice was so soft that Kaoru nearly missed it. "It is rumored that the Battousai killed him. Even though nothing can be shown to prove it-we never even found Saitou's body, as you know-it's understood that the Isshin Shishi's best assassin was the Battousai."

The floor dropped from under Kaoru's feet as she regarded the man beside her. _It _may_ have been him, it's not definite, get a hold of yourself Kaoru! _Kaoru took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She calmly folded her hands on her lap and shoved all her emotions behind the carefully constructed wall she had built when Saitou died. When she opened her eyes, they betrayed none of her feelings.

"So, Sano, how did you get involved in all of...this?" Asked Kaoru, vaguely gesturing around the room. She was still struggling to grasp that Saitou, her _brother, _had been involved in an underground war unbeknownst to the whole world, and that the man sitting next to her was his possible killer. It was too much for her to handle. What irked her the most, however, is that he didn't ever tell her. No hint had been given, _nothing. _

Sano shrugged. "I have always been a fighter; ever since I was a small boy. I would pick fights with boys bigger than me to test myself and get stronger, and eventually I did; soon I was the strongest fighter in all of Maui buy the time I was thirteen. No-one would dare pick a fight with me. Even if they would come in groups, I would refuse to be defeated. Aoshi heard about me and recruited me into the Oniwaban." Kaoru could feel her face settling into one of confusion.

"What does Aoshi have to do with this? Why would he be recruiting? As I understand it, the Oniwaban is a very distinguished organization."

"It is." Aoshi's soft voice penetrated the night. Kaoru was even more confused now.

"But then…"

"Aoshi is the leader of the Oniwaban, Kaoru. Ever since he was fifteen." Misao looked at him, adoration in her green eyes.

"How do _you _know all about this Misao?"

"Gramps is a part of the Oniwaban, and was supposed to be the leader. However, he turned it over to Aoshi because he knew what a genius Aoshi was and he knew that the Oniwaban had to be lead by a younger generation. I've been training to be a ninja ever since I was a young girl. However, this doesn't mean I was privy to information. So this is just as much of a shock to me as it is to you; I never knew about the underground war."

Kaoru felt betrayed. Everyone she knew had kept this big secret from her, and never once did they even consider telling her until now. She turned her accusing blue eyes to Megumi, the only one who hasn't spoken.

"What about you? You knew, didn't you?" Her voice held a sharp edge that she didn't bother conceal.

Megumi hung her head, as if ashamed. "I was an opium brewer for one of the underground bureaucrats. He held me hostage for many years; ever since I was a child. The Oniwaban...destroyed...him and saved me. I have been in their debt ever since. Under the tutelage of Dr. Gensai, I have been training to be a doctor and hopefully find my family again."

Kaoru found herself in even more awe and respect for the older woman. She felt very insubordinate.

Kaoru's eyes flicked unbidden to Kenshin's inanimate form. Throughout the whole conversation, he had remained quiet. His arms were folded across his chest and his bangs covered his eyes, and his chest rose and fell steadily as he breathed. If Kaoru didn't know him better, she would have said he was asleep.

Jerking her thumb to the red head, Kaoru asked, "So what does he have to do with anything? I heard you call him the Battousai, Aoshi. And obviously 'Battousai' was the name of an assassin, but what does it mean for Kenshin?"

Aoshi and Kenshin met eyes. Blue on violet. "It is the name I go by in the Isshin Shishi." Kenshin's voice was soft when he answered. Aoshi looked pleased about something.

"You remember?" Kaoru's voice was soft. For a strange reason, she knew that once Kenshin remembered who he was he would return to his old life and leave her behind, and she didn't like that idea.

She refused to allow the sigh of relief to escape her lips when he shook his head. "At least, not all of it. I remember my assassin's name, and _what _I was, but I don't remember much else. I remember that I am an orphan, and I remember being a slave...Vague pictures of people run through my mind, but I cannot remember their names nor what the look like _exactly._" He stood up suddenly, startling Kaoru. "It's just so infuriating! Why can I remember only a few things? Why can't I remember all of it, all at once?"

He sat back down and put his head in his hands. Kaoru was surprised, but did not hesitate to rest her head on his shoulder and wrap an arm around him in a comforting gesture.

Kenshin was startled when he felt Kaoru's arm around his shoulders and her head on his shoulder. He leaned into her embrace and took a shuddering breath, allowing himself to revert to the calm and collected man he was since the accident. He raised his eyes to Aoshi's. "Does anyone know I am alive?" His voice was unwavering, betraying none of the emotion he had just shown. Kaoru smoothly settled back into a seated position, not noticing the look Misao and Megumi shared.

Aoshi shook his head. "Our intelligence sector states that you are officially labelled as 'dead' to those in the Isshin Shishi, despite the lack of a body."

Kenshin nodded his head solemnly, and lowered his head. He had to decide-should he return to the life he knew or should he accept his second chance? Even though he could not remember the deeds he commuted as a hitokiri in the Isshin Shishi, he knew that they would be horrendous. Does he really want to return to...that?

Aoshi sensed the turmoil the smaller man was going through. Even though he couldn't deny that he _was _the Battousai, this man was...different somehow. He wasn't the famed and feared hitokiri he met years ago. He knew Kenshin was making a decision of whether to leave or remain, to forget the man he was and accept who is, or to return to his life of bloodshed and war with his memories only halfway restored. Even though Aoshi didn't like it much, he knew that if Kenshin decided to stay, he wouldn't protest, as this man had _changed._ It was obvious that he had lost his memory of who he was, or he was a _really _good liar, both with words and his ki. Also...Aoshi knew from personal experience that a second chance was very hard to come by, and it would be foolhardy to give it up lightly. So, Aoshi wouldn't hold it against him if he chose to remain in Maui and forget his life as a hitokiri. Although he would become a bit more protective, he knew that _this_ man is incapable of murder. No, Aoshi wasn't worried about what this man would do; he was more worried about what he _would _do when he regained his memory, and for that reason alone, he fervently hoped that he would leave.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin with worried eyes. He seemed to be struggling over something, and it was obviously a hard decision to make. "Kenshin." Her voice was soft so that only he would hear. "Kenshin, I just want to let you know that I don't care about your past. I don't care if you are the Battousai, that you killed my brother." She swallowed past the rising tears as she remembered Saitou...his death...the pool of blood that was all that was left of her beloved brother…"I don't care. All I know is the man I know now, and that is all I care about."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, incredulity written all over his expressive face. "Are you sure Kaoru?"

She nodded her head, her blue eyes shining from unshed tears. "Please don't leave."

Kenshin nodded his head, and looked about the room. "I have two choices before me." He announced. "One is to leave for Japan and resume my post in the Isshin Shishi with a fragmented memory. The other is to remain here and to all the world, be dead."

The room was quiet as they waited to hear his decision. Kenshin studied the faces before him. Sano looked at Kenshin with a mixture of wariness and reluctance, Megumi seemed despondent, and Misao's green eyes sparkled with interest. Kenshin's violet eyes met with Aoshi's steely blue ones, and an unspoken consent passed through them: if Kenshin decided to stay, Aoshi would watch over him with a hawk's keen eye. Finally Kenshin brought his eyes to Kaoru. Her cerulean eyes were clear of the tears he saw earlier, and her spine was ramrod straight. However, her eyes pleaded with him; she wanted to him to stay. For some unknown reason, Kaoru was willing to forget about his past and just accept him for who he was- broken memory and all.

His eyes never leaving hers, Kenshin made his decision. "I will stay."

XxXxXxX

After waving Misao and Aoshi off, Kenshin and Kaoru returned to the bathroom to clean the remaining mess.

"Sano, you better get your butt in here and help us!" Called Kaoru as she walked off.

Sano shook his head-he was not as gullible as Kenshin when it came to getting roped into doing chores. It was more his style to sit back and _pretend _to do work. Sano allowed his thoughts to travel to the assassin's decision to stay. He frowned slightly, wondering what it meant. Now that Kenshin knows what he was, and an inkling of _who _he was, Sano thought he would return. So Kenshin's sudden choice of staying was confusing, to say the least.

What was even more confusing to Sano was that he was happy with his choice.

Sano knew that the man was a known assassin, and he had flipped when he saw Kenshin so close to Kaoru earlier. However, when he thought more about it, he was sure that his reaction was more out of a brotherly protective feeling instead of protective in the way that it should have been if he saw Kenshin about to hurt her. His reaction was more born out of the idea of, '_get away from her, you perv!' _than, '_get away from her, you killer! Don't touch her!'_ Sano shook his head. All these strange thoughts were giving him a headache, and he did not want to think about it any more. A sharp yank on his ear totally removed any disturbing thoughts of Kenshin possibly liking Kaoru out of his head, and he spun around to see a _very_ unhappy fox lady.

"Sano, I thought you said you were only going to give her the _bare _facts, not the whole story!" She hissed, her dark eyes simmering with anger.

Sano shrugged nonchalantly. "It all kind of spilled out. Stop getting your panties in a bunch-Aoshi was fine with it."

"Aoshi was busy looking at the Battousai!" She almost yelled, but kept her tone in check. She didn't want Kaoru hearing this argument.

Sano's brown eyes became steely. "Don't call him that."

"Call who what?"

Sano glared at her, and Megumi shrank back a little. "Don't call Kenshin the Battousai. Tonight he has chosen to forget his past and move on with life- you should too."

Megumi scoffed. "How can I forget his past?" She asked. "Or mine." She added softly. She squared her shoulders and looked at the taller man in his eyes. "Your past is what makes you who you are today. I cannot forget about my past, and even though Kenshin lost his memory, he has _chosen _not to remember. I cannot choose to forget. If I forget, then I will forget the whole reason why I am helping _idiots_ like _you_ when you come back from some fight." She huffed, and span on her heel. "It's late, and I'm going home. Tell Kaoru and _Kenshin _that I said bye."

Sano nodded, his mind still spinning from the rebuke he just gave her, and his earlier thoughts. "I'm doing too much damn thinking for my own liking." He mumbled.

"Sanosuke Sagara, get in here _now_!" Screeched Kaoru from the bathroom.

"I'm coming, Missy!" He yelled back as he sauntered to the bathroom. It was only when she used that tone of voice that Sano was truly scared of the Kamiya girl.

**Yeh, Kurokiki helped me figure out where to put Sano (in the Oniwaban), if you haven't yet realized what she helped with...lol**

**For some reason this chap was VERY hard to write. I don't think it flowed very well, but here it is: the grand plot of my story, how I tie my characters together and how I tried to keep to the original rk story. If you have any questions about it, feel free to ask! Your questions help me figure out what I have to fix, and any kinks I have to iron out...**

**I noticed that my story is under romance/angst, and this isn't an angsty story, you dig? So, please vote and tell me what you think it should be:**

**Romance**

**Drama**

**Action**

**Hm, I can't think of anything else now, but if you have anther suggestion it would be welcome :] **

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**;]**


	9. Kidnapped

**So now that the whole under story of my story is panned out, now I can concentrate on the romance (and action) part ;) I know the last chapter was sketchily written, and I'll try to fix it as soon as I have time...or the will to edit it...either way I will tell you when I do :)**

**Enjoy this one!**

"Megumi?" Kaoru's voice was hesitant. They were in Kaoru's kitchen, cutting vegetables for the salad. The boys were outside watching the TV, and it seemed as if since the night before Kenshin and Sano had gotten closer. Megumi didn't know if she liked it; Kenshin is a known and identified assassin who has forgotten his dangerous and blood filled past. A part of Megumi admired him for opting to forget his past completely and start anew, but another part was still cautious. What if it were all a ruse?

Megumi knew that if he was lying, Aoshi or Sano would have sensed it and killed him instantly. However, she was still wary of the ex-assassin's motives for staying here.

Well, except for the blue-eyed beauty who was now looking at her with confusion in her deep blue eyes.

"Yes Kaoru?" Megumi answered, careful to keep her voice neutral and void of the roiling emotions she felt.

"What exactly led you to be part of the Oniwaban?"

Megumi sighed and allowed her mind to once again visit the darkness of her past. "My family's house burned down around me when I was six years old. I was separated from my family, and I'm not even sure if they still live."

Kaoru made a sympathetic noise, but Megumi carried on with her tale. She was careful to not convey any of her emotions when she spoke of the horrors Kanryuu made her go through. "I was soon found by the underground bureaucrat Kanryuu and he put me in the charge of his doctor. The doctor was a kindly man but a greedy one; that was how he came to work for Kanryuu. He brewed opium for the bureaucrat, and he taught me the rudiments of his craft, not only the opium brewing but other teachings, teachings in how to save lives, not destroy them. One night when I was fourteen, the doctor found a way to make the opium more addictive in smaller quantities, but scared of the effects of these drugs and the extreme addiction these would cause, he never gave Kanryuu the new opium. Kanryuu grew frustrated and killed the man. He then turned his attention to the only other person who knew the formula: me. He tortured me, forcing me into acts of physical torture, and when he had grown tired of those, mental torture where he would degrade me and eventually he turned to sexual torture." Megumi shuddered, refusing to meet Kaoru's eyes.

"I have no physical scars from the days of torture he put me through, but I do have emotional ones, ones that have started to fade with time. One night, after another long day of torture, I heard a commotion in the house. It was Aoshi and Sano, and they had come to stop Kanryuu. Even though Aoshi was only seventeen, he was a force to be reckoned with. He was-is-a fighting machine, cold and calculating. He only cares for his Oniwaban members, and the closest ones to him perished that night at the hand of Kanryuu and his machine gun. I snuck out of the room that Kanryuu held me in, with the intention of committing suicide. I even had the knife in my hand and poised over the pale skin of my underarm when someone stopped me."

Megumi's eyes softened as she recalled the fury and determination in Sano's eyes that day.

_"You idiot!" He had shouted at her, grasping the knife in his hand, the blade cutting into the palm of his hand. He yanked the knife out of Megumi's hand and threw it on the floor, blood flying out of his wound. "We came to save your sorry ass, and you try to kill yourself? Are you mad?"_

_"I never asked for your help!" Shouted Megumi, standing up so she could better glare at the tall teenager. "I have killed people by my hands! My hands! Nothing else could repay that debt than my own life!"_

_"The only way you could repay those lives is by living and repenting, by doing things to save lives and not take them." He retorted. Megumi froze, turning the idea over in her mind._

_"You mean...that I should become a doctor and save lives?"_

_The boy rolled his eyes and lounged against the wall. "I don't care what you do, just help save lives. That's the only answer I have for ya."_

_"Well you're a hell of a lot of help!" Megumi noticed the boy wince as he curled his hand into a fist. "Oh my, your hand. I forgot." Megumi made her way to help the boy, and he took a step backwards. _

_"It's ok, just a scratch."_

_Megumi refused to take that as an answer and instead grabbed his hand and examined the 'scratch', which in reality was a deep gash. "Hey! Careful, that hurts!" He yelled as she prodded the cut. She raised her eyes at him scornfully, and snorted._

_"Let me bind that cut of yours, you baby." He looked at her warily, but extended his hand out to her as a gesture of trust and, for Megumi, hope that she could once again learn to live with what she had done and live a new life, with friends such as this boy. _

"Wow." Breathed Kaoru after hearing Megumi's story. Megumi finally allowed her eyes to meet the younger girl's, expecting to see pity, but instead saw awe. "You are so strong, to have survived that...I don't know if I ever could." She confided, blushing. Megumi smiled at the younger girl.

"Kaoru, I expect that you would be much stronger than me."

XxXxXxX

Kaoru's house was laid out so that one passing by the beach can only see the front, and a path that snaked around to the road. And from the road, one can only part of the house. At all angles the back is hidden.

The backyard is outfitted like a dojo, with dummies and spare shinais and bokkens, and strips bamboo are laid on the ground to give it an even and hard surface, like a dojo's. Dr. Gensai set his backyard like this when Kaoru became the assistant teacher in her dojo, the Kasshin Ryu style, and students came by to practice with the girl.

It is here that Kenshin found the girl that evening. It had been a whole day since she had found out about his past, and a whole day in which Kenshin had to mull over her decision to forget and forgive his past.

It had also given him a whole day to sort out his confusing feelings for the girl.

Shaking his head of these thoughts, he opened the door leading to the makeshift dojo to see Kaoru practicing with her bokken, her blue eyes focused only on what was in front of her and her movements were fluid and graceful. Kenshin could tell that her style was more about defending the wielder than attacking. Her black hair, tied in an indigo ribbon, swung around with her every movement.

After she had finished her kata, Kaoru finally allowed herself to regard the small man standing in the doorway. She had avoided him all day long, unsure of what he felt about her irrational decision and actions the night before, and unsure of what _she _felt. She should feel angry at him, want to exact the revenger her brother deserves, but she can't. All she feels for him is pity and a strange understanding. Kaoru knew what it feels like to be uprooted from the life she knew and shoved into unfamiliar territory. The only difference is that she never lost her memory in the process, and she knew this made it even harder for him.

She carefully stowed the bokken away, but then thought better of it. Instead she threw another bokken to Kenshin, which he caught with surprising speed and agility. Standing in her most defensible position-the sword raised in front of her, her feet spread apart-Kaoru gestured that Kenshin fight her.

Kenshin's violet eyes showed his reluctance, and Kaoru's grin was feral, almost daring him to say anything about fighting a girl. He walked to her, testing the bokken's weight in his hand. Then he too stood in a position that Kaoru assumed was the one he was most comfortable with-the bokken resting at his hip, his right hand gripping the hilt while the left held it in place. As Kaoru thought, Kenshin's body remembered more than his mind.

She allowed him to make the first attack, and she was barely able to bring her bokken up in time to block it. He spun away from her, his violet eyes flashing with amber. He advanced on her and before Kaoru could defend herself-or even attack, he disappeared. Kaoru's head whipped up to see Kenshin flying.

He had shot up so high in the air so he could gain the literal upper hand. Before Kaoru could duck, or scramble to the side, or even move, Kenshin landed in front of her, breathing hard. His eyes were now closer to amber than violet, and for the first time in Kenshin's presence Kaoru felt fear. Slowly his eyes reverted to their original color, and he seemed to sag.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't restrained, if I had continued with the move, I would have killed you."

"Even with the bokken?"

Kenshin nodded his head solemnly. "The move is so that when I come down on you, I bring my sword on your shoulder and cleave you from shoulder to navel."

Kaoru looked at the man before her in awe. To have such restraint, to stop a move in mid-air...that was true skill and mastery.

No wonder he was feared.

Kenshin saw the fear that was buried in Kaoru's deep blue eyes, and he felt ashamed. He cautiously took a step to her, and when she didn't move away, her took another and enveloped her into his embrace. She shuddered slightly, but didn't pull away. She instead leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Kenshin pulled her closer, and a not-so-polite _ahem _tore them apart.

"That's the second time in two days I caught you." Boomed Sano's voice from behind Kenshin. Color flooded Kaoru's cheeks and she stepped away from Kenshin. Sano clapped Kenshin on his shoulder, and Kenshin almost buckled under the weight.

Kaoru looked between the two men, confusion warring with her embarrassment. When Sano had arrived she expected the stomach lurching feeling she had grown to associated with Sano's presence, but this time, she didn't feel it as badly. If anything, the stomach lurch was the fear from being discovered and not the feeling a girl gets when seeing the guy she likes.

Kaoru took another step back, and another, and another until she was at the edge of her backyard. What was wrong with her? She had liked Sano ever since Saitou had introduced them when she was fifteen. What had changed, to change her feelings so drastically that she only thought of Sano as a friend?

Well, she still liked him, but not as much. In fact, she was sure she still liked him but it was the fading kind, the one that would eventually evolve into the kind of like and love that she only held for her friends.

Kaoru heard a rustle behind her, but before she could turn to the noise, a hand covered her mouth and screams, and she faintly felt her hair being pulled loose. And then she fell unconscious.

XxXxXxX

"Come to me Battousai, I now have your woman!" Came a voice in the darkness. Kenshin and Sano turned to see a tall man standing in the backyard, a limp Kaoru in his arms. Kenshin felt Sano tense and he expected him to spring forward-God knows how much he wanted to as well with only the bokken, and he knows that Sano must feel it even more strongly.

An odd sensation took over Kenshin's body when he locked eyes with the man, and he froze in place, unable to move. He was only able to move his eyes and saw Sano was in the same position as he.

The man cackled, and Kenshin felt a surge of anger and hatred, and a feeling to see the man's blood flow. This broke him out of his trance, but he was too late.

The man was already running away, Kaoru captive in his arms. "Come and meet me, Battousai! Come and meet Kurogasa, and we shall spill each other's blood!" He then threw something at him, and Kenshin grabbed at the flying object. With surprise, he noticed it was Kaoru's indigo ribbon. He wrapped the ribbon around his hand grimly.

Kenshin continued to run after him, but the man had disappeared into the darkness. He heard Sano moving behind him, and he cursed.

Sano slammed his fist against the nearest tree. "That bastard!" He screamed. He then looked at Kenshin, and started when he saw that the man's eyes were pure amber.

He was facing the Battousai.

**Heehee hoped you liked it :) I loved writing it and getting the plot moving.**

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**

**Please?**

**;]**


	10. Kurogasa

**Ok, I know I haven't updated in the longest time *puts hands up in defense* don't kill me! Even though I have a LOT of time on my hands nowadays coz its summer, I'm just so laz-ee I haven't felt to write :p so what I've been doing is watching different anime shows. I went through 2 different ones already-'Myself, Yourself' and 'Neo Angelique Abyss' (if you know it and love it, check out my fic 'Aurora'), and I'm going through 2 others-'Uraboku' and '11 Eyes', and I've been watching movies and going to the gym and to my mma (mixed martial arts) classes, and partying on the weekend. I've barely been reading! **

**So without further ado, here is my tenth (!) chapter :D**

Sano took an involuntary step away from the smaller man in front of him. Kenshin had such a cold, steely look in amber eyes that Sano couldn't help but feel fear. _So this is what it is like to face the Battousai. _

"What are we going to do know, Kenshin?" At the use of his name, the hitokiri's eyes dimmed a little in intensity and now had flecks of violet. Sano shuddered at the disturbing eye change. He saw Kenshin grip the indigo ribbon in his hand tighter, before wordlessly turning to the house. "Oi! Kenshin!" Sano called to the man's retreating back.

He jogged to Kenshin's side. "Shit Kenshin, let's go get the bastard!" Kenshin continued towards the house, not acknowledging the taller man's presence. Infuriated by his lack of response, Sano raised his fist and brought it down in the smaller man. The bokken in Kenshin's hand rose to meet his fist with a resounding _crack, _and Sano got the full force of Kenshin's amber glare. He refused to stand down. Curling his hands into fists at his sides, he took a step in front of Kenshin, barring his path.

He kept his voice low so as not to be heard by the people in the house. "Kenshin, what the fuck are you about to do? Tell me and let's get Jouchan back."

Kenshin met Sano's deep brown eyes with his amber ones. He was feeling torn; he was filled with such a great bloodlust that he was surprised he was able to contain it, and he struggled with who he knew he _was _with who he is _now. _He had consciously made a choice to forget his blood-filled past, and even now in hitokiri mode, he was unable to reach all his memories. Yet the old him fought with the new him to be released, to be let loose on the man who had taken his Kaoru away from him.

"I'm going to get Kaoru back, but I need something first." A thought occurred to Kenshin, and he was loath to say it. "Also Sano...I want you to stay here."

"No." Kenshin winced at the man's tone.

"You have to. Kurogasa only wanted me, and you would only get in the way. Also if I don't succeed...I need you to stay here and protect everyone else, and just in case Kaoru escapes and returns."

Kenshin saw Sano's mouth clenching and unclenching as he tried to make a decision. "No."

Kenshin frowned. He had hoped Sano would see the logic in his plan, and agree. He sighed; he didn't want it to come to this. "Fine." Then, faster than Sano's eyes could follow, Kenshin brought the bokken on his head with enough force to knock to the other man out.

Sano stared at Kenshin, amusement in his brown eyes. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Kenshin." Kenshin gaped at him, then a grim smile spread across his face. If Sano was a normal man, he would had collapsed at Kenshin's feet. Yet Kenshin had always known Sano wasn't exactly normal.

"You're still not coming."

"The only way I'm not going to come is if you knock me out, and that isn't happening anytime soon. So what's the plan?"

Kenshin sighed and walked into the house, careful not to disturb anyone else. He quickly replaced the bokken with the katana in his room, liking the familiar weight of the weapon in his hand. Slipping it into the band of his shorts, he sprinted back outside to where Sano was waiting. He wrapped Kaoru's ribbon around his hand securely before re-emerging outside.

When he arrived, Sano nodded at him and they both ran off in the direction Kurogasa went. "Where do you reckon he went?" Asked Sano after they ran for a few minutes.

"Is there a river anywhere near here?"

Sano nodded. "Lead me upstream and we'll meet him there." Sano bobbed his head and changed direction slightly. Kenshin spread his ki sense, feeling for a killing ki.

He was barely winded when he felt a disturbance in the air around him. No-not a disturbance. A change. Narrowing his ki sense, he realized that Kurogagsa was near. "Sano, get ready."

A small inclination of his head indicated that he had heard.

They soon came to a halt in a small round clearing a few yards away from the stream. It was approximately fifty yards in diameter, with a small shrine on the opposite side. Next to the shrine lay Kaoru, her arms bound behind her back and she was kneeling on the ground. Her blue eyes didn't show any fear, just hatred directed to the man standing in front of her.

Kurogasa was a tall man, easily Sano's height, which was over six feet. He was dressed in all black, like the fictional ninjas in movies, and a katana rested comfortably on his hip. His arms were crossed over his powerful chest, and his pale white hair fluttered in the breeze. He had a broad grin on his face, bordering on madness. What was more disturbing than his smile were his eyes; they were pure white, without an iris or pupil to indicate that he was even able to see. Yet his eyes were unmistakably trained in the exact place where Sano and Kenshin had arrived in the clearing.

"Battousai." He said as a greeting. He disregarded the other man.

Sano clenched his fists at his sides. "Hey! I'm here too, ya know!"

The man's eyes flicked in his direction, but otherwise he gave no indication of hearing the fist fighter.

"You know he will only delay the inevitable; your death." He said to Kenshin, and Kenshin shook his head.

"It is not I who will die tonight, Jin-eh."

The man cackled, throwing his head back with his laughter. "Oh-ho? You barely remember your life before! You don't remember the rush of a kill, the joy of standing over your defeated opponent. You are weak."

"Kenshin is not weak! He is stronger than you can ever be!" Yelled Kaoru from behind him. Kurogasa didn't turn when he answered her.

"Have you ever seen the Battousai fight, girl? _Truly _fight? If you ever had, you would know that this man before is merely a shadow of his former strength, and I could easily defeat him then."

Sano, anxious for a fight and itching in impatience, was unable to stand around chit chatting any longer. He shot a glance at kenshin, but Kenshin's attention was solely on Kurogasa, and vice versa. Seeing his chance, he rushed the man.

Kurogasa's strange eyes met Sano's warm brown ones, and Sano felt his limbs freeze mere seconds before his fist met Kurogasa's face. Kurogasa drew his katana with such speed, Sano was barely able to follow the blade's arc up and around to his stomach, and Sano cringed, expecting to feel the bite of steel in his soft flesh, but found he could not move at all.

Another blade met Kurogasa's with such God-like speed, Sano was unable to believe his eyes. Yet there it was; Kenshin's katana had stopped Kurogasa's deadly blade. "Your fight is with me, Jin-eh." His voice was cold and lethal, unlike what Sano was accustomed to. Sano fought against the paralysis in his limbs, and with great effort, jerked away from the two hitokiri. Kurogasa seemed amused that he did.

"Not many could break from my _**[blah]**_" He stated. He gave the man an appraising glance. "It takes a great fighting spirit to break it."

Sano settled into a fighting stance, but before he could attack, Kenshin's voice stopped him. "No Sano! This fight is between Jin-eh and me. Help Kaoru."

Sano looked between the two, and then nodded, rushing over to the girl's side. The sound of clashing steel erupted in the night, and Sano spun around to see the two had locked blades.

"You are not fighting at your full strength, Battousai!" Kurogasa screeched, pushing away from him. "Maybe you need more...motivation."

He then met Sano's eyes, and the paralysis he had felt earlier once again spread through his limbs, stronger this time. He felt his every muscle freeze and the breath in his lungs stilled. He heard a gasp next to him and realized Kaoru was also in the same predicament as he. Try as he might, Sano found he could no longer breathe.

Kurogasa laughed manically. "The only way you could break them out of that is to kill me. It is impossible to break _**[blah]**_ without a very strong fighter's spirit."

Kenshin looked at his two friends gasping for breath on the ground, and he felt himself being consumed with hatred. He seemed to be distanced from his body as he once engaged Kurogasa, unable to do anything but watch as his body executed a series of cuts, dodges and parries at a speed that could only be described as 'God-like'. He noticed Kurogasa had trouble blocking every blow.

The two would engage in a quick flurry of attacks and then break apart before coming together again; it was a fiery, fatal dance where only one would emerge the victor. Soon both hitokiri were covered in small, shallow cuts, which stung as sweat covered their limbs.

During one of their breaks apart, Kenshin settled into his most comfortable stance. He sheathed the katana on his waist, and his right hand hovered over the hilt. He had limited time before Sano and Kaoru ran out of air, leaving only the fastest attack-the battoujutsu-his only attack. He waited patiently for Jin-eh to attack.

Jin-eh brought his katana over his head, and with a blood-curdling yell, charged at Kenshin, slashing the blade down into a cut that would sever Kenshin's head from his shoulders. Taking a step with his right foot, Kenshin blocked his attack and, unseen by Jin-eh, with his left hand brought the sheathe of the katana onto his right arm. The sheathe hit the arm with a crunch, and Jin-eh's right arm slackened, dropping the katana onto the floor. Defeated, he collapsed onto his knees, and with a peculiar glee in his eyes, looked up at his to-be killer.

"Finish it." He ordered.

Kenshin brought the katana over his head.

XxXxXxX

Kaoru watched with despair as she watched the fight between Kenshin and her kidnapper. Though her lungs burned from the lack of air, and she was frozen onto the spot, she found herself more concerned for Kenshin's safety than her own.

She watched as Kenshin brilliantly blocked the man's swipe for his neck and shatter the bones in his arm, and was convinced he would stop.

She was wrong.

The Kenshin she knew would never raise a blade to a disarmed and defeated opponent. He would never kill a defenseless man. He had abandoned his bloody past, wanting instead to live a peaceful life.

She somehow knew that if she allowed Kenshin to kill him, he would never be the Kenshin she knew again. He would leave her.

That thought drove all paralysis from her limbs, and with a gasp Kaoru collapsed to the ground, the sudden rush of air in her lungs making her lightheaded.

The blade was descending onto his neck.

"Kenshin! Stop!"

Kaoru sighed with relief as the katana paused in mid-air. Kenshin spun around, and with wide _violet _eyes, he rushed to her side. A gasp brought her attention from the red-head in front of her to Sano beside her. She knew he must have broken from the spell the man had placed on both of them, and if she knew him, it was only because he didn't want to be bested by a _girl. _He saw Kaoru had broken past the barrier of immobility, and being the macho-man he was, forced himself out of it as well.

Kenshin knelt next to her and quickly undid her bonds. "Kaoru are you alright?"

She nodded. "Thanks."

His eyes were confused. "For what?"

"Not killing him."

He smiled, but his eyes were reserved. "If you didn't stop me…"

Sano clapped him on the shoulder. "Enough with the 'wudda, cudda, shuddas'. What do we do with him?" He asked, jerking his head in the direction of the defeated man. He was lying on his back, his arms sprawled at his sides. His left arm groped for his katana, and Kaoru felt Kenshin tense next to her as the man grasped the Japanese sword in his hand.

Before Kenshin could stop him, Jin-eh plunged the blade into his heart. "Ah, sweet blood…" And then his blank eyes rolled into his head, and he let out a final gasp.

**Oh, and Kenshin isn't a peace loving rurouni yet-hence the use of a katana and not a sakabatou. And I'm not really good at describing anything other than fist fights, so I'm sorry for this pathetic fight scene :'(**

**I know I'm not including Yahiko much in this fic, but if I **_**do **_**write a sequel, I'll use him more then. I never planned for him nor Misao, nor Aoshi (though I LOOOOVVEE him) to play a really big role in this fic. However, if I do end up writing a sequel-which depends on you guys, if y'all want it-their roles would be bigger. Though I should ask that closer to the end :p **

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**

**Please?**

**;]**


	11. What Now?

**Hey :] so guess what, I'm going to South Africa! I'm watching the semis and (maybe, please God!) the finals ;] ahhh I'm so excited! XD (I'm actually on my plane to NYC then heading to SA tmrw)**

**However, this may mean I'm not gonna write as often, so bear with me please.**

**One last thing: has any of you read 'Shiver' by Maggie Stiefvater? I just finished reading it, and it. Is. Freaking. Awesome. I swear, books make me feel more than real life :p The ending was beautiful. Actually, I want there to be more, but if there was more then it would just ruin the whole story...if that makes any sense xp seldom am I happy with the ending of a deliciously well written book, and I am ecstatic with this ending. Any other kind of ending would have ruined it. **

**And yah, I forgot to put in the name of Jin-eh's technique in the last chap, so I'll try to change that now. Maybe. If I feel up to it. **

Kenshin helped Kaoru to her feet; she seemed unsteady, and she gripped his arm tightly. Kenshin had to literally shake his head to clear it from the Battousai-or what he assumed was the Battousai. Sano clapped a hand on his shoulder, his feet buckling by the force of behind it, though he knew it to be a friendly gesture. "Great fight, Kenshin." Sano's voice boomed throughout the desolate forest, and seemed to echo off of Jin-eh's body. Almost on cue, three pairs of eyes looked at the corpse at their feet, and Kenshin felt Kaoru shiver. Instinctually, naturally, as if he had done it so many times in his life, he placed a comforting arm around Kaoru and hugged her to his side. She turned her face into his chest and brought her hands to her face. Even Sano seemed to be in shock.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Sano's voice was soft, as if he was afraid to disturb the dead body. There was no question as to what 'it' was. Kaoru shivered against Kenshin's body, and Kenshin tightened his grip around her and glared at Sano, who just shrugged as if to say, _someone had to say it. _

"I think we should tell someone. The police maybe?" Suggested the red head, his voice soft as well.

"And say what? 'Oh officer, Kaoru was kidnapped by a psychopathic killer, but it's ok, Kenshin fought him and then he killed himself.'" He scoffed, and ran a hand through his floppy brown hair. "As if. I'll tell Aoshi, you take the Missy back home." Without another word, the tall fighter ambled away into the woods, whistling a song that sounded suspiciously like a Justin Bieber song-Kenshin shook his head in wonder-and his hands deep in the pockets of his white shorts.

Kenshin gave the manslayer at his feet one last look, and then led the sniffling Kaoru back to her home.

XxXxXxX

Yahiko was the one to greet them, and he seemed shocked at the numerous nicks and slashes that spread across Kenshin's arms. To his credit, he said nothing but instead helped Kenshin take Kaoru inside and onto a couch.

"I'll call Megumi." He muttered, fixing his sister in a worried gaze. Kenshin saw a depth of emotion in the younger boy's deep brown eyes-so unlike Kaoru's bright blue ones-that said a lot about his affection for his sister.

"I think you should also call Misao, that I do." Yahiko nodded, but his mind was obviously on another wavelength.

Kenshin sighed and looked at Kaoru. She was lying on the couch, her eyes closed. She seemed to be dozing, and her chest rose and fell regularly. Silent tracks of water streamed down her cheeks. Cautiously, so as to not wake her, Kenshin wiped away the tears and captured them on his fingertip. The tiny droplet of water showed a warped reflection of Kenshin's violet eye. Suddenly, Kenshin saw himself standing in front a mirror, his upper torso bare, and a woman's slender arms entwined around his waist. He couldn't see the woman's face, but as he stared into the mirror, bright amber orbs met him. He jerked out of the memory. He blinked, and a violet eye opened and closed in a mere second.

Violet.

Amber.

Kenshin.

Battousai.

He sighed and placed his suddenly heavy head in his hands.

He remembered the fight with Jin-eh, but not as if he were experiencing the fight but more as if he was simply an observer. It was not he that fought Kurogasa, it was the Battousai. The manslayer for the Isshin Shishi. And Kenshin didn't know how to stop it. He didn't want to remember his life before Maui, before Kaoru. He didn't want to kill anymore, didn't want to drown in rivers of innocent's blood.

"Oi, Himura! Whatchadoing?" Kenshin started at the high voice, almost tumbling off of the sofa, and a trilling laugh followed his response. He looked up into Misao's bright green eyes.

"Oro." His tone belied his surprise at her proximity; how did he not hear her or sense her or whatever? She was practically on top of him!

She winked. "Secret ninja skills." She whispered conspiratorially, as if she had read his mind. She sat next to him, oblivious to the term 'personal space'. Her eyes took in Kaoru's prone form and Kenshin's wounds, and immediately her eyes became worried. "What happened?"

In short, clipped sentences, Kenshin described all that happened within the past hour or so-was it really only an hour? It had felt so much longer. Misao nodded in the appropriate places, her eyes and posture thoughtful. Her finger tapped her chin as she turned over the information in her mind, looping through possibilities and running through information and data that she, as a part of the Oniwaban, were privy to.

"Kurogasa. Jin-eh. I know his name." She frowned off into the distance.

Kenshin waited expectantly as she muttered unintelligibly to herself. Suddenly-so suddenly Kenshin _did _fall off the sofa with a mumbled 'oro'- she stood and snapped her fingers. "I know! He's one of the assassins, hitokiri, whatever, for the Isshin Shishi! But I heard he recently moved to the Shogunate...how odd...what was he doing here?" She began mumbling to herself again as Kenshin rubbed his sore rear end and sat on the sofa again.

"Misao?"

"Hmm?" Her tone made it apparent that she was still in her own world.

Kenshin paused before asking, wondering if she was present enough to even hear his question. "How is it you came so quickly?"

Misao waved her hand dismissively as she answered. "Oh, Aoshi was out on Oniwabanshu business, and I didn't want to stay at the Aoiya." At his blank stare, she huffed impatiently. "The Aoiya? The inn that Gramps owns and acts as headquarters for the Oniwaban?" She explained, as if expecting Kenshin to know what the hell she was talking about. She sighed again and gave up on the explanations, certain that the words 'headquarters for the Oniwaban' sufficient for the clueless former hitokiri.

_Seriously, how did such an airhead gain a fearsome reputation?_ Wondered Misao. It seemed inconceivable that the Kenshin sitting in front of her-rubbing his head and mucking his low ponytail with such an innocent, almost naive, look on his face, could even kill a fly, let alone numerous people.

A sound made Misao turn her head in Kaoru's direction. She seemed to be stirring, and Misao almost raced Kenshin to her side. Even though he was there first, Misao beat him to the punch to ask her how she was feeling.

"Kind of woozy." She admitted, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She lifted a hand to her head, and Kenshin couldn't help but admire the almost blue-black of her hair. She gave him a quizzical glance, and he realized with a blush that he was staring.

"Could you sit up?" He asked, trying to cover his embarrassment. She nodded, and with effort, raised herself into a seated position. Kenshin wasted no time in sitting next to her and placing a supporting arm over her shoulders. She leaned into him, and he couldn't help but inhale her jasmine scent.

Misao looked at the cuddling couple, a grin across her face. She was glad to see Kaoru _finally _moving on from Sano-she never saw what Kaoru saw in the big goof.

Yahiko walked into the room, and made a disgusted face when he saw the red head boy-man, Misao was still having a hard time believing he was in his twenties-and the cerulean-eyed girl so close together, and Misao openly laughed at his expression. She didn't, however, miss his look of relief when he saw his sister sitting up.

"Hey weasel, why didn't ya answer your phone?" He asked, his tone accusatory. Misao immediately bristled at her nickname-she did _not _look like a weasel, yet no matter how hard she beat both Yahiko and Sano for it, they didn't abandon Saitou's nickname for her. Crossing her arms, she lifted her chin in the air.

"None of your damn business, _Little Yahiko._" Her jibe was accompanied by a triumphant smirk.

"I'm not little!" He yelled, balling his hands into fists.

Misao stood and made her way next to him, measuring him with her eyes. She made a big show of looking at him and measuring his height against hers-not much of a difference-with a thoughtful and calculating look on her face. "No, I would say you're definitely little." She announced after her examination, her tone serious and professional.

"Shut up, you old hag!"

"Brat!"

"Weasel!"

"Little!"

Kenshin chuckled as he watched the two quarrel. "They fight almost as much as you and Yahiko do." He whispered in her ear. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"He aggravates anyone with estrogen." She muttered. Kenshin laughed at this, his laughter rumbling through his body and, though their close proximity, through Kaoru.

Flushing, she realized just how _close _they were. Kenshin's arm was casually draped across her shoulders, and his chest was in the barest contact with her arm. Their thighs were touching, and Kaoru had a sudden urge to place her hand on his thigh.

The strangest thing was that she _liked _it. It felt as natural as breathing to have Kenshin sitting next to her, as if they were a normal couple laughing at the squabbling ninja and apprentice. Her stomach clenched in anticipation and she was slightly breathless, and she was distinctly aware of every part of her body that was in close contact with Kenshin.

So where did that leave Sano?

Kaoru was very unsettled at how fickle her feelings were.

In order to distract herself from her feelings, she allowed her eyes to roam the room, but they were still drawn to the man next to her. Abandoning her better judgment, she unashamedly ogled Kenshin. The sleeves of his pink shirt showed his arms, which were wiry and defined with muscles you would never guess were there. The shirt clung to his body well, hinting at a well formed physique under it. His hair was bright, as bright as any flame, and looked so silky soft that Kaoru had to order her hand to not stroke his hair. With appreciation, she noticed that the hair was shaggy in the front, which could cover his eyes if he wanted, and continued until it was tied at the nape of his neck. And his _eyes. _Kaoru had never seen someone with such captivating eyes, either in the color or intensity of his gaze. Luckily for her, his eyes were currently trained on Misao and Yahiko still.

A wave of guilt overtook Kaoru as she saw the rips in his shirt, blood tainting the edges, and at the cooling sweat upon his brow. She also knew that his burns must still pain him; they were very severe and she doubted they were fully healed. And yet here he was, despite his injuries, comforting Kaoru who had simply gone through shock. She felt so insignificantly wimpy.

She shrugged her shoulders, a non-verbal cue fro Kenshin to remove his arm. As he did so, she stood, fighting the wave of nausea and forced herself to not waver. Ignoring Kenshin's concerned gaze, she went to the bathroom and the first aid kit.

Before he could protest, Kaoru grabbed the edges of his t-shirt and yanked it off his head. "You could have done it bit more _gently._" He yelped, covering his bare torso. She rolled his eyes at his adorable modesty. "Or ask me to do it." He muttered rebelliously.

Kaoru flashed him a flirty smile. "Oh, but it was more _fun _taking it off." His face turned redder than his hair.

"Himura, you should see your face!" Yelled Misao, collapsing into a fit of giggles. Even Yahiko had a broad grin on his face.

Kaoru ignored the two of them, her focus on Kenshin alone. She dealt with his many, if shallow, cuts before looking at his bound chest. "I have to redress your burns." She said, wincing. The burns had started to pus a little, making pulling the bandage off painful as the pus would dry and hold the white cloth to his body in a vise-like grip. It was worse than ripping off a band-aid. However, Kaoru knew that the wound had to be sprinkled with the powder Dr. Gensai and Megumi instructed he use to dry it out, and rebound.

Kenshin's hand on her wrist stopped her before she took it off. "I'll do it." She nodded, and he stood and went into his room so he could deal with the wound himself. Kaoru's azure eyes followed him until his door closed behind him.

She heard a condescending sigh behind her and she spun around to see Megumi, her hands propped on her hips. "It would be nice if you _told _me that your affections had changed." She accused, though her tone was friendly. Kaoru blushed, and for once, couldn't find an appropriate retort.

**I love how I made Sano a Justin Bieber fan :p it was, in my opinion, an ingenuous flash of inspiration lol Just to get things straight-I love Justin Bieber's songs, but not the shrimp himself. He's like a little girl. **

**Oh, and I'm introducing Kenshin's adorable 'oros' from here on in, to kinda signify a change in his character. As he tries to become less like the Battousai, the more of the Kenshin we love will appear ;]**

**It really is getting tiring to name all these chapters. Some, like the last one, kinda name themselves, but for others, like this one, I have to struggle to find an appropriate name. So howz bout I just leave these hard-to-name-chapters unnamed, and you suggest titles? ;] ;] whatcha think of that idea? I think of it as a stroke of genius xp **

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**

**Please?**

**;]**


	12. The Aoiya and the Akabeko

**I know I promised an update by the end of last week, but I'm on holiday (in south Africa! XD) and time is a little warped…I didn't even know it was the end of the week until mum told us to get ready for church on Saturday afternoon! O.o So I'm gonna be updating erratically, sometimes in the middle of the week. If I ever hve wifi...**

"Um, Kaoru?"

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"What are we doing?"

Kaoru sighed and scanned the busy room in front of them. The Aoiya was extremely busy, especially since it was summertime and there were multitudes of tourists coming in and out of Maui. The whole set up was ideal for an undercover operations headquarters; as a hotel, the Aoiya served not only to house the Oniwaban's many spies that came and went, it also served as a hub for information, as well as a way to earn a steady stream of income and employment for off duty spies and ninjas.

Kaoru side stepped past a pair of red faced tourists, both wearing straw hats and floral shirts, scanning for a familiar bright-eyed girl. Kenshin followed, albeit a bit dubiously; it was his first time in public since his accident, and Kaoru found it was high time for him to be exposed to people again.

It was the day after her kidnapping and the transformation of Kenshin to the Battousai and back, and neither showed any physical damage from the night before. Sure, Kenshin got a few stares from people with his bright red hair, his violet eyes and bright pink t-shirt that proclaimed, 'Only real guys wear pink', but other than that, they walked through the crowd inconspicuously.

"We are looking for Misao to take you out to lunch." She answered, her bright blue eyes hungrily looking for the small ninja.

"Yes, I know that, but why are we _here_?"

Kaoru snorted. "This is where Misao works and lives, silly."

"Oh." He replied a bit unintelligently.

A bit of movement at the corner of her eye had Kaoru spinning around just in time to see Kenshin dodge a kick to the head.

"Dammit!" Misao stood seething, glaring at Kenshin. He mussed his hair a little, a small smile on his face. "Himura, you're too damned fast for your own good."

He grinned. Kaoru propped her hands on her hips and with a mock stern voice, reprimanded Misao. "What do you think people would think if they saw an employee attacking a customer?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Misao shrugged, a bright smile on her face. "They'll probably think that we're crazy and it isn't worth staying here, in which case we wouldn't need their business anyways 'cause-" She lowered her voice into a whisper, "-that would mean they aren't Oniwaban spies or informants." She gave Kaoru a triumphant grin and Kaoru sighed, exasperated.

"Fine, you win."

"I know."

A shadow crossed Misao's face, and she scowled. "I can't come lunch with you guys. Gramps said I haven't been working much and he wants to pick up on the other's slack. It seems that with the 'death' of the Isshin Shishi's main assassin, the Shogunate has gained a lot of lost ground, and Aoshi still hasn't decided whether that is in the best interests of Japan. So he sent out a bunch of spies, leaving the Aoiya severely understaffed in the busiest time of the year…" She frowned, and worry was shown in her deep green eyes. "Aoshi is working himself too hard." She muttered, more to herself than to Kaoru and Kenshin.

Kaoru tried to keep the disappointment off her face. Having Misao's company at lunch would make it less awkward and more lively, especially as now she was the only girl going to lunch with everyone. Megumi was busy working in the hospital, and, with that realization, Kaoru realized she would have to pay for lunch as well. Sano couldn't be depended on to pay, and Yahiko...well, it was obvious why he wouldn't pay either. Kenshin was just as bad.

She sighed and dejectedly made her way out of the Aoiya, raising a hand in response to Misao's cheery good-byes.

Kenshin jogged to catch up with Kaoru, who was weaving through the crowd of tourists with an absent look on her face. "So, where are you taking me?" He asked, keeping his voice light. Anyone could sense her black mood.

She sighed, and with a great force of will, made her own voice light and her countenance more lighthearted. She smiled, actually excited at the prospect of eating of another's food that was not Kenshin's simple meals or her own devastating tries at cooking.

"The Akabeko." She replied. She lowered her voice slightly, so Kenshin had to lean in to hear her, as she whispered, "Yahiko's girlfriend works there." She giggled, and Kenshin stared at her, his mouth agape.

"Come again?"

Now Kaoru's giggle was a full-out laugh. "It is the cutest thing. Ever since he laid eyes on her, he has been smitten. She's quiet, like a mouse, but very sweet. _Technically, _they aren't together yet, but everyone knows that they are destined to be with each other sooner or later." She sighed wistfully. "If only everything was that easy."

Kenshin gave her a sidelong glance, and Kaoru blushed when she noticed Kenshin's violet orbs on her.

"You look nice today."

"As opposed to every other day?" She quipped back, and Kenshin stammered an excuse. Secretly Kaoru was beaming at his praise; it was with great care that she picked out her outfit. She was aware that the only things she dressed in since Kenshin was introduced into their life was shorts and tank tops, and at the prospect of leaving the house, Kaoru took the opportunity to dress differently. She was in a short, light blue dress, the thin straps showing off her bathing suit tan and her tanned arms. She allowed her hair to flow freely down her back and she looped a dark blue necklace around her neck. The necklace was her favorite thing about the whole outfit; it was comprised of various things that people would normally label as 'junk' but laced onto the string in such a haphazard way made it Kaoru's treasure. Not one of the items were the same, and they varied in size and material. Some were broken pieces of sea glass, others were discarded beads, beautiful in their imperfections, other pieces of metallic rocks and so on. A pair of strappy silver sandals finished the outfit.

She grinned at the red-faced Kenshin. "Thank you, Kenshin."

The Akabeko was a short walk from the Aoiya, strategically placed along a string of hotels and gaining a lot of business from the plethora of tourists that populated the hotels at all times of the years. It was a humble building, only two stories high in which the top floor was where Tae and Tsubame lived, and the simple look of it belied the quality of the food the Akabeko was famous for. It was one of the only restaurants that served not only traditional Japanese food, but also American food.

Before Kaoru and Kenshin entered the restaurant they were greeted by the tall brown-haired fist fighter.

"Oi, Kenshin, Kaoru! I was wondering if you would ever come!"

"And leave you to starve? Never." Retorted Kenshin, strangely more at ease with Sano than the day before. Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the two's camaraderie.

Kenshin looked around, noticing one was missing. "Where is Yahiko?"

"Little Yahiko!" Cried out a girl's voice, immediately followed by Yahiko's indignant voice.

"I told you not to call me little!"

The three looked at the source of the voices and Sano openly laughed at the sight. Yahiko was dressed in a frilly apron, his hair done in various pink bows and a scowl on his face.

A small girl was cowering at his elbow, and he sighed in her direction. "Tsubame, you shouldn't be so scared of me." He gently reminded her, his voice stern. She nodded.

Kaoru joined Sano in laughing at Yahiko's outfit, and she could see a smile twitching its way onto Kenshin's face. She nudged his side, and whispered, "You could laugh y'know. I always do whenever I see him."

"Why is he dressed like that?" He whispered back, a broad grin on his face.

"Tae dresses him like that." She shrugged. "I don't know why. He works here, by the way."

Kenshin nodded his understanding, and allowed a small laugh escape him. All three stopped at Yahiko's glower, but Sano was still grinning broadly. Kenshin and Kaoru at least had the decency to look contrite.

He was still glaring at them as he walked away, towing Tsubame behind him. As they entered the restaurant, they were greeted by a tall woman who bore little resemblance to her timid daughter. To survive in a competitive industry, one had to be tough. Tae's long brown hair was done up in a bun atop her head, and her brown eyes were stern but friendly.

"Ah, Kaoru." She greeted warmly. "I'll see if I can find y'all a booth." Her accent was slightly Texan, betraying her roots, and her manner was brisk.

She led them quickly to a small booth where they had to sit, not on chairs, but on the ground like a traditional Japanese restaurant. She handed them the menus (though they all knew what they wanted, excepting Kenshin, of course) and soon Yahiko joined them, rid of his bows and apron.

The next hour passed in a bubble of contentment for Kaoru. Despite having no female companions with her, she found she enjoyed herself greatly. She divided her time between berating both Sano and Yahiko for shoveling down their food as if they hadn't eaten for moths, to which they replied that eating her food wasn't eating, and being preoccupied with the feel of Kenshin's thigh on hers.

XxXxXxX

"What?" Tomoe's voice was soft, but it carried across the quiet room as sharply as a knife. The man before her, an unexceptional man of small stature and Japanese heritage, winced at her tone.

"I-I said that Kurogasa f-f-failed." He stuttered, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to make himself smaller in face of Tomoe's wrath.

"How is that even possible?" She screeched, throwing the nearest thing she could grab at the man. Luckily for him, it was simply a small vase that, coincidentally, was given to her by Kenshin on their second anniversary. To his credit, the man caught it unerringly. All in the Shogunate had been trained in various martial arts, even those that had to sit behind a desk all day like Tomoe.

He flinched when she continued to demolish her small office, throwing papers and the such on the floor in her fury. He inched out of the room, holding onto the small vase decorated with a white plum tree tightly. Before he could make his escape, a slightly crazed Tomoe stopped him.

"No, you stay here to give General Kiyosato that piece of...unfortunate...news." She brushed her long black hair back and calmly put it into a bun, seeming to have returned to her normal, emotionless self.

The man cautiously made his way before her and she fixed him in a dark stare. "Well, aren't you going to help me?"

At his confused expression, she gestured royally to the mess on the floor. He immediately dropped to his knees, quickly placing the vase on the desk, and gathered the scattered papers, pens and folders.

Unnoticed by him, Tomoe gently stroked the side of the vase, deep regret making her weak. She had not meant to lash out in her anger, especially using Kenshin's vase. Her face softened as she regarded the vase, her slim finger tracing the lines of the tree's branches. She loved this vase, even though she didn't love the man who gave it to her.

Or did she?

She shook her head to release it of these strange thoughts. _The sooner I rid myself of Kenshin, the sooner these confusing emotions would disappear. _

XxXxXxX

When Akira entered Tomoe's office fifteen minutes after, he was greeted by a stony faced woman and a visibly shaking man standing in the corner.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking on the airs of the General he was instead of the secret lover of Lady Tomoe.

Tomoe gracefully inclined her head in the man's direction. "He has some news I am sure you would want to know."

Akira turned his dark brown eyes on the man, his expression stern. "Well, spit it out already."

The man gulped, and pulled nervously at the collar of his white button down. "Our spies have just given us the information that Kurogasa has failed in his mission." The man said, his voice shaking. He wasn't sure if the General's wrath was worse than the lady's and he knew he didn't want to be around if it was.

Instead of lashing out like Tomoe did, Akira instead placed both hands wearily on the desk and sighed, bowing his head. Never raising his head, he ordered, "Get out." The man scuttled out as quickly as he could.

Akira felt Tomoe move from her place behind her desk to behind him, and she wrapped her arms around him. She placed her forehead against his back, lending him support by her presence alone.

"Let's move to Australia." She joked, her voice muffled against his back. However, when he turned around to face her, her dark eyes were serious and grave.

"I think that the time has come to do the job ourselves."

She nodded. "That is exactly what I was thinking too. 'If you want a job done right, do it yourself', isn't that how the saying goes?"

Akira nodded, his mind already on preparations he may need to make to ensure the Battousai's death. A vague plan was forming in his mind, and he looked at Tomoe unhappily.

"I have to use you to pull it off."

She nodded. "I know."

XxXxXxX

Kaoru was now paying the bill and seeming rather chipper about it too, when Misao burst into the Akabeko.

"Why, hallo Misao." Greeted Tae, but Misao rushed past without a word. Breathless, she stood before Kaoru, hands on knees, trying to regain her breath.

"Misao, you don't have to rush everywhere you go." Said the older girl, a fond smile on her face.

"Builds...stamina…" She gasped out, then shook her head. "Where is Himura?"

Kenshin appeared at Kaoru's side, Sano following with a fish bone in his mouth. Yahiko was making his way back to the kitchens to re-adorn the apron and horrid ribbons.

Misao looked around the bustling restaurant, and yanked Kenshin's hand, leading him outside to a more private place. Kaoru and Sano followed curiously.

When they had finally exited through the kitchens, Misao lowered her voice into a whisper. The three had to lean in to hear her.

"Aoshi has just intercepted a Shogunate spy who just gave information to the General of their forces." They all shrugged; what did that have to do with them?

Misao looked at them expectedly, but when it was obvious that they didn't really know where this was going, she threw her hands into the air. "_Important _information." She stressed.

"And…?" Elaborated Kaoru, her dark eyebrows raised. Sano leaned against the side of the building, looking to all the world lazy and disinterested, but his eyes spoke a different story. They were alert and watching the small girl with an unwavering stare.

Misao rolled her bright green eyes. "The spy just told General Kiyosato that Kurogasa failed in his mission. His mission to kill Kenshin."

At that, Kaoru's eyes widened while Kenshin's narrowed, flecks of amber appearing in his violet eyes. Sano stayed the way he was. Finally satisfied by their response, Misao rocked back on her heels and folded her arms across her stomach.

"What else?" Sano's voice was emotionless and commanding; it was obvious that he was serious. And for him, his work in the Oniwaban _was _serious. It was the only way he could help his father, and he relished in it.

Misao also became more serious. "It seems that, while the Isshin Shishi is oblivious to Kenshin's presence, the Shogunate aren't. They decided to take advantage of his memory loss to get rid of him."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, her cerulean eyes wide with worry. "Kenshin, you have to return to the Isshin Shishi. For your own protection." And even though her heart squeezed painfully as she said it, she made her tone firm.

However, he was shaking his head. "I'll not return. I don't want to be a hitokiri any longer; I have finally found a small measure of peace and I'm not willing to let it go so easily."

"But the Shogunate…" Protested Kaoru weakly.

"Will come whether I am here or in Japan." He replied calmly. Kaoru looked to be on the verge of tears, and his gaze softened. "Shh, it's alright. I prefer it here." He then reached for her and she gratefully fell into his embrace, burying her face into his chest.

**The necklace described is based on a necklace I bought recently, and I love it :] it's so different than all other kind of jewelry I've seen and so unique...it was next to a set of necklaces like it but none were exactly the same. The materials were different and colors...but the theme was the same. **

**This was mainly a chap to show that the three (Kenshin, Kaoru and Sano) were getting closer as friends...a filler chapter. Also to introduce the Aoiya, Akabeko and Tae and Tsubame, as these places and people were featured quite a few times in the series and manga. **

**And I dunno what was wrong with me tdy, but the past 3 chaps I've written for my stories have been just under or a lil over 3000 words O.o**

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**

**Please?**

**;]**


	13. Time

**Hola my beauties! And how are you today? I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, and I hope you don't think I'm moving too fast with the KK relationship. **

"Hey, whatcha talking about? People are out to kill Kenshin?" Misao and Sano jumped a foot in the air at Yahiko's voice, and Kaoru jerked herself out of Kenshin's arms, a guilty look on her face.

Yahiko emerged from the back door they had conveniently forgotten to close fully on their way outside. The expression on the younger boy's face was serious, as if to say, _and don't you dare lie to me or else I would beat the crap out of you. _And even though they weren't scared of him-they were all better fighters than he-they still hung their heads in shame as if they were a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Kaoru desperately wanted to protect her kid brother from the underground war her friends were tangled up in, but she knew that some day or another her family would get caught up in the mess, and that she would have to explain it to him sooner or later. So she decided sooner.

Misao was studying the ground, Sano was slowing inching away from the impending confrontation, but Kenshin was the only one to look at her. Something in his gaze gave her the strength to say, "Yahiko, I have something to tell you. Something that would change your life forever."

XxXxXxX

Tomoe took one look around her shared apartment, and sighed. Soon after Kenshin's 'accident', she permanently moved into Akira's apartment. He had kept it strangely clean and orderly, but that may have been a result of their ongoing affair years before she was even married to Kenshin. She spent more time in his apartment than she did in the house she shared with Kenshin. The apartment was modern with sleek white tabletops and black cupboards and glass doors. It was also _cold, _so different from the house she still had under her and Kenshin's name. Their house was more open, with a small garden in the back where she would plant herbs and spices, and the doors were made of traditional bamboo. It felt lived in, and comfortable. Akira's apartment was modern and beautiful in it's sharp contrast between light and dark, but Tomoe had never felt fully comfortable here.

_Stop comparing the two! _She silently berated herself, placing her handbag on the white marble counter and opening the fridge. _They are obviously not the same man, and you love Akira! You have always loved him! Kenshin was just an assignment, a way to discover his movements and relay it to the Shogunate. _She took a deep breath and scanned the shelves, hoping that food would pop out at her shouting, 'Here! Cook me!' She shoved all thoughts of Kenshin and Akira out of her mind as she lost herself in the repetitive task of chopping onions and lettuce.

XxXxXxX

Yahiko took the news surprisingly well, and with a maturity belying his young age. He nodded his head solemnly throughout the whole tale, and only when Saitou's name was mentioned did Kaoru saw his face tense up. When Kaoru had finished her account-with a few injections from Misao and Kenshin, and rarely Sano-she cautiously looked at her brother.

His brown eyes were grave as he studiously avoided their gazes, locked in an internal battle. He was going through what Kaoru herself went though when she first heard it-shock, disbelief, denial, and then the shocking realization that it was the truth, that it explained everything. What Kaoru was afraid of was that Yahiko would now ostracize Kenshin, knowing the truth about Saitou's death. If he decided that he no longer cared for his brother's murderer to continue staying with them, then Kaoru would feel obliged to kick Kenshin out for her brother's sake. And she desperately didn't want to do that.

Finally coming to a decision, he looked not at Kaoru as she expected, but Kenshin. "Did he go down fighting?"

"Oro?" Kenshin's violet orbs relayed his bewilderment at the question.

"My brother. Did he die an honorable death?" Yahiko's eyes were serious, but his mouth quivered with tears that Kaoru was sure was being held back through Yahiko's force of will.

Kenshin looked at Yahiko kindly, and his voice was apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I cannot remember fighting your brother. But I am sure he didn't go down easily."

Yahiko nodded, and Kaoru saw that he was hiding the falling tears from them when he turned his face away. She motioned that they others leave them. Misao gave her an understanding smile and walked away, dragging Sano behind her. Kenshin touched her shoulder comfortingly before leaving. She stared at the backs of her friends as they left, and finally turned to her weeping brother.

The tears were falling freely and silently down his face, but his chin was set stubbornly and he glared at her as if daring her to comment. She only pulled him to her and allowed him to bury his face in her chest as both Kamiya siblings wept for their dead brother.

XxXxXxX

Kaoru asked to excuse Yahiko from his work responsibilities-as if she were asking to excuse him from class-and then treated him to ice cream and just had a nice afternoon with her little brother remembering the eldest Kamiya, the one who had sacrificed so much to ensure the safety and protection of his two younger siblings. This was the first time since his death that they openly discussed Saitou, and Kaoru found that Yahiko was going through the same problems as she coping with his murder. And so they comforted each other that afternoon and meandered through the streets and eventually found themselves on the beach a mere five minutes away from their house. They could see the roof of their home, but yet they lingered in the sand and watched the bright sun dip lower and lower in the sky, painting the sky red and orange and pink. Kaoru looked out for the green flash that people rumored seeing as the sun touched the water, but as usual, she never saw it.

"Kaoru, I want to be stronger."

She never acknowledged that she heard, instead allowing silence to billow around them. She didn't want him to be stronger as it would mean he would fight, and she couldn't allow him to fight. She would lose him too.

"I want to be stronger so I could protect you. I want to protect those who can't protect themselves." Kaoru sighed, and leaned her head in her hands. Why did her brothers have to be so _noble? _

"Would you teach me?"

Her head jerked up at the question and her inquiring blue eyes met his determined brown ones. "Me?"

He nodded. "You are the assistant teacher of the Kasshin Ryu style, and I know you have started learning the succession techniques. So, please…"

Kaoru found herself nodding. She knew no better person to continue the style than her kid brother, if he was willing to become stronger so as to protect otherwise defenseless people. But still, he was so _young. _She never wanted to expose him to the world she now found herself thrust into. Now she had no choice.

"It won't be easy."

"I know."

"You can't complain."

"Uh-huh."

"I won't go easy on you."

"Didn't expect you to."

Kaoru sighed, and ran her hands through her hair. "Do you really want to do this?"

He gave her a look, then stood up and brushed the sand off his pants. Extending a hand, he merely said, "When can we start?"

XxXxXxX

Kenshin leaned against the porch doorframe, an amused smile playing along his lips. He felt a presence behind him, and he turned his head to see Dr. Gensai amble up behind him. His hands were clasped behind his back, and he too started to watch the Kamiya siblings. Kenshin realized in the short time that he had stayed with Kaoru that the house was more hers than the doctor's, who preferred to stay at his granddaughters' home, with their parents.

"They are an amusing pair, aren't they?"

Kenshin chuckled in response. Kaoru was chiding Yahiko, changing his grip on the shinai and he was shooting her dirty glances.

"So I assume Kaoru, and maybe Yahiko know the truth of us." The older man's voice was grim and sad. Kenshin said nothing in response, and Dr. Gensai sighed. "I can only hope that they can cope with it better than Saitou is."

"Is?"

Dr. Gensai had a mischievous glint in his eye. "I meant did. Better than he did." He then walked away, leaving the violet-eyed man perturbed.

He returned his gaze to Kaoru, drinking in her appearance. She was dressed as the assistant teacher, in a white work out top which clung to her feminine curves and a loose pair of black pants. Yahiko was dressed the same way, but in full white.

"Men! Men! Men!" At each stroke, the younger boy yelled the same word over and over, while Kaoru surveyed his form. Even though Yahiko never saw it, Kenshin noticed the glint of pride in Kaoru's deep blue eyes. He couldn't get his eyes off of her, and he was thankful that she hadn't yet noticed his silent observation.

His violet orbs followed her every move, noticing the grace with which she held her shinai, the speed of her attacks as she demonstrated them to Yahiko, the intense concentration she had on her student, the fluidity of her movements…

He won't deny it; he was attracted to her. And he was starting to wonder if he should act on his attraction.

XxXxXxX

"Sire, reports show that Kenshin had survived the plane crash. He's now in Maui."

Katsura looked up at the man who delivered the news. "Why haven't we brought him back?"

"He was suffering from severe burns on his body, and unconfirmed reports say that he also had amnesia. We decided to merely observe his movements."

"What did you discover?" The leader of the Isshin Shishi kept his voice neutral, despite his interest in the redhead assassin.

"He's currently living with Dr. Gensai, a doctor under the employment of the Oniwaban. He has also come into contact with a few other Oniwaban members, including the alleged leader, Aoshi Shinomori."

Katsura nodded his head, digesting the information. He had always had a soft spot for his main assassin ever since the talented sword fighter had been brought to his attention when he was fourteen. He had always regretted making the young teen do such horrific deeds from such a tender age, but Kenshin had never shown any change in his attitude, taking the many deaths he caused in his stride. Kenshin knew what he had to do for the war. Katsura was pleased-nay, more than pleased-when the young man had finally married the young girl Tomoe.

"What of the others on the plane?"

The man paused before answering. "Everyone died, sire. Except…"

"Except?"

The man paused again, uncertain how to continue. "The one we were worried about. His body was not among the dead."

The only response Katsura granted him was a raised eyebrow. "Was he ever found?"

"No sir, and the wreck showed signs of someone leaving in the opposite direction Himura went."

Katsura's brow furrowed. That one may be problematic if he was truly let loose, and he wondered how far he may go. "Was his body ever found?"

"No sir."

Katsura nodded his head, indicating to the man that he may leave. However, instead of leaving, he stood rooted to the spot. "Sir, last night one of the Shogunate hitokiri engaged Himura in a fight."

"Who?"

"Jin-eh, also known as Kurogasa."

"And what was the outcome?" "Despite Himura's amnesia, it seems as if his fighting skill was not dulled. He defeated Kurogasa."

Katsura nodded, knowing this could have been the only outcome. Kenshin's speed and skill was unmatched. "You are dismissed." The man bowed stiffly, spun on his heel and marched out.

Katsura leaned back in his chair and rubbed the crease between his eyebrows. He wanted Kenshin to get a clean slate, away from the killings he was ordered to do for the past thirteen years. However, Katsura also had a high morals and knew he couldn't leave Kenshin's wife in the dark. She was already calling twice a day to Kenshin's 'business' to see if he had returned as yet. She was clearly worried.

He pressed the button on his desk phone to call his receptionist.

"Yes Mr. Kogourou?"

"Asa, I need you to call Mrs. Himura to tell her we found her husband, and he is safe. I also need you to book me on a flight to Maui the day after tomorrow."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"I have a few things to do between now and then." He replied, with a hint of regret. "Thank you, that will be all."

XxXxXxX

Tomoe rushed to her cell phone, gripping her towel even tighter around herself. "Hello?" She asked, slightly breathless. She tucked a wet strand behind her ear.

"Mrs. Himura?" Tomoe cringed at the use of her married name.

"This is she."

"I am calling on behalf of your husband. We have found him, and he seems to have been suffering from amnesia. He is alive and well."

"So he survived the accident?" Tomoe ensured her voice was calm and slightly hopeful. She had to play the role of the worried wife.

"Yes, he did." She could hear a smile in the woman's voice.

"Oh, thank Kami." She breathed, but her mind was whirling. If the Isshin Shishi knew he was alive, she and Akira had limited time to eliminate him. "If you don't mind me asking, where is he?"

"Maui, and we are sending someone for him. He will be home soon, Mrs. Himura."

Tomoe tried to continue playing the wife, even though plans and strategies were spinning through her mind at an accelerated rate. "Thank you so much. Thank you, thank you." She then hung up, and leaned against the wall. This meant that Akira's plan had to be done quickly.

The next call she made was to Akira to tell him about the change in plan. She then called the airline to book a flight to Maui tonight. They didn't have much time.

**I was playing with the idea of doing a sequel, and in this chap I laid the foundations for it. Or should I just make the story longer? What do you think? **

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**

**Please?**

**;]**


	14. Ok, Spill

**OVER 100 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**XD XD XD**

**Ok, this is a re-do, coz I hated how the last one came out. Blehhh. Most of it is the same…basically up until Kenshin came into Kaoru's room is the same, k? but after that…I suggest u read after that, coz I've changed it. Have I mentioned that? Ive. Changed. It. WARNING. Haha. **

Kaoru smiled fondly at her brother's retreating back. He had worked hard for this session, and she can only hope that he would continue to do so. However, Yahiko has more determination than Saitou had, and his drive and focus went beyond his years. Sometimes, he seemed like the older sibling and not she.

His ki was the only thing that alerted her to his presence. Without turning around, she said, "Hey Kenshin, help me clean the dojo, won't cha?"

His laugh sent shivers up her spine, and Kaoru kept her back to him. She didn't want him to see her reddened cheeks. She picked up the nearest scrubbing brush. "Yahiko! You're not done yet, we still have to clean!"

"Clean it yourself, ugly!"

Kaoru propped her hands on her hips. "Yahiko-!"

"Fine, fine, I'll fill the bucket. Sheesh."

She sighed and shook her head. A gentle pressure on her hand had her looking up in surprise into Kenshin's violet eyes, and she was suddenly _very _aware of his close proximity. He gave her a soul warming smile and tugged the brush away from her. She had to try very hard to remember how to breathe.

Kenshin had already walked away from her, but Kaoru had yet to take a breath. Her mouth was hanging open, and with a shake of her head, she took a deep breath. _Baka. _A pair of arms around her waist startled her, and she turned her head to see who was hugging her. Yahiko's spiky brown hair tickled her chin. She smiled and her features softened as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, what's this for?" Her voice was soft.

"Just a thank you." He replied, his voice muffled.

"That's what ohana is for." Just as quickly as he embraced her, he released her. For the second time in as many minutes, she was left staring open-mouthed at a guy. Guys were so...unpredictable. And weird. She put her hands on her hips and released a long breath, staring at the darkening night.

Seeing that the two guys had the dojo sorted, she spun around to shower. She was sweating horribly and she really hated Kenshin seeing her with her shirt plastered to her hot body and her hair stuck to her face...ew. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist again, and Kaoru turned expecting to see Yahiko hugging her again for some inane reason.

Her heart thumped once in her chest, tripped over itself and fell to her feet before rising to her throat.

It wasn't Yahiko hugging her.

It was _Kenshin. _

He gave her a mischievous smile as she turned in his arms so she was facing him. Their faces were inches apart. Heat rose to her cheeks, and she looked away shyly. She placed her hands on his chest, and her lips parted expectantly.

He leaned in, and Kaoru's breath hitched in her throat…

Her eyes closed slightly…

And she felt his warm lips on her nose. _Her nose. _Her eyes popped open. "You're not getting out of cleaning duty that easily, Missy."

She scowled murderously at him and punched him in the head.

"Oro." Stars were dancing around in his violet eyes and Kaoru saw a bump quickly forming on his head.

"I'm going to bathe." She snapped, and spun on her heel.

XxXxXxX

Kenshin was sitting on the ground and rubbing his head when Yahiko strolled up next to him. Kenshin's eyes were still looking in the direction that Kaoru had disappeared to, and he had a half smile on his face. Yahiko thought he looked like an idiot.

For good measure, he also hit Kenshin on the head with his shinai. "Oro." He mumbled, before falling backwards.

"You should have kissed her." He scoffed before walking into the house.

XxXxXxX

When Kenshin woke up, it was fully dark. He winced as he sat up and rubbed the sore spots on his head. A rueful grin spread across his face as he slowly stood up. He walked into the house, closing the door behind him quietly. He didn't hear much activity in the house; he assumed that Dr. Gensai was at his granddaughters' home, and from the muffled sounds of gunshots he also assumed that Yahiko was watching t.v. So that would mean Kaoru was in her bedroom.

His hunch was right. She was drying her hair, before allowing her damp, blue-black hair fall down her back. His eyes roved down her back, noticing how her hair wet her thin strap top. He leaned against the doorway to her room, his arms folded across his chest as he waited for her to notice him.

It didn't take long for her to turn her head in his direction. She gave him a frosty glare before huffing and pointedly looking away.

"Oro." He mumbled to himself. Making her defrost would be harder than he thought. Raising his voice so she may hear him, he politely said, "Kaoru, this one is sorry for assuming you would do the work obviously meant for worthless men like Yahiko and I." He saw her shoulders loosen a little.

"Go on."

_Go on? She doesn't really expect me to say more does she?_

Apparently she did.

He sighed as he fished for another idea to get him back into her good graces. "This one is sorry for inappropriately hugging you." It was a stretch, but he thought she liked the spontaneous embrace. Though she did prove him wrong by punching him…

Her shoulders started to shake in laughter and she spun around so she may face him. "Oh Kenshin." She wiped a tear from her eyes.

He gave her a confused look. "What did I do?"

She just stuck out her tongue at him before turning her back to him again. Kenshin was still confused, but he seemed to be forgiven for whatever he had dine. He still didn't know what he did wrong…

He turned to leave when an idea struck him. "Kaoru?"

She was humming contentedly under her breath before she answered; it sounded strangely like the wedding march, 'Here Comes The Bride'. Weird. "Yes Kenshin?"

"I've been wanting to try out this new restaurant in town. It's Korean Bar-Be-Que. Would you like to join me?"

She turned around and shout out of her seat so quickly, Kenshin took an involuntary step back as she invaded his personal space. "As in a date?"

"…Sure?" Kenshin wasn't sure at what she was getting at.

Kaoru's blue eyes started to sparkle. "Jus the two of us? Together? For dinner? Oh my! I've got to tell Misao!" She grabbed her phone and furiously started to type. She seemed to forget Kenshin's presence.

He grinned, bemused, and turned to leave. However before he left the room, a picture caught his eye. It was on her bedside table, and was really quite ordinary. The frame was a simple bamboo one, the plainest frame Kaoru had in her room. However, the stern face standing next to Kaoru triggered something in his memory.

His eyes flickered from Kaoru's smiling face-younger, obviously-to Yahiko's worshipping expression directed to the stern man.

Kenshin stumbled out of the room as a memory threatened to take over.

_He lowered his katana horizontal to the ground, his legs spread widely. It was the typical Shinsengumi Hiratsuki, but...different. I also spread my legs and placed my left hand on my sheathe while my right hand rested on the hilt of my katana. I slipped the blade out so it was an inch out-so I may pull the blade out faster. Yet all of this wasn't consciously thought out; my attention was on our surroundings, the close alley walls, the stairs behind him, the straight way behind me. I was thinking of escape routes, but my target was behind this man. I knew I had to get rid of him._

_He moved with amazing speed, the like I had never seen before. His dark brown eyes were sharp, if emotionless. I barely got my blade out in time to block the attack, a thrust to my heart. _

Kenshin shook his head of the memory. The man, the one from his memory, the one from the picture...he was the same man. Saitou. Kaoru's teenage brother.

_Did I really kill him? _

But no matter how hard Kenshin tried, he couldn't bring the memory back. However, one thing was certain; in Kenshin's memory, Saitou was older than eighteen. What did that mean?

XxXxXxX

A shaft of bright sunlight woke Kaoru up the next morning. She smiled and stretched her arms above her head, her joints popping. She groaned as she sat up and rolled her head. Her shoulders were stiff from the training session the day before, with Yahiko and Kenshin…

She gasped as the events from the night before rushed in, and she brought her hands to her mouth in an attempt not to cry out in joy. She smiled under her fingers. _Kenshin asked me out!_

She immediately picked up her phone.

_U wud nt believe wat happened 2 me las nite, get ur butt here nw! y didn't u ans ne of my msgs las nite?_

Misao's text wasn't long in coming.

_Geez, I was ASLEEP. Kno wat tht is? Kaoru, do u kno wat time it is? Fine, give me a few._

Kaoru smiled and hugged herself. As much as it seemed surreal, she knew it wasn't a dream. It couldn't be. She looked at the time-7:45-and made her way silently to the kitchen. As she was reaching for a bowl for cereal, an arm wrapped around her waist. She spun around and smiled up at Kenshin. "Good morning."

He smiled back, his violet eyes warming with affection. "Morning." He released her suddenly, and immediately put the kitchen table between them. She frowned slightly at his hot-and-cold behavior, but shook it off. _He must be wondering why he likes a minor…_

(In reality, Kenshin was worried that Kaoru almost fell over reaching for the bowl, and went to steady her.)

"Morning breath." She joked, holding her nose and fanning the air before her.

He winced, and did that thing that people do when checking their breath-holding their hand in front their mouth and exhaling, quickly inhaling to smell their breath. He gave her a disbelieving look. "Liar."

She stuck her tongue out at him and walked to the fridge, pulling out the _Special K _cereal and milk. Holding the box up, she asked, "Want some?"

He shook his head, getting a mug instead. As he waited for the water to heat up, he sat next to Kaoru and gaped at her cereal. "Don't you get tired of that cardboard mush? Why don't you eat a proper breakfast? My treat."

She giggled, and pushed him away. "No, I like my cardboard mush. Go away."

He sighed and got up for his hot water. Pouring it in with his tea bag and stirring lazily, he asked, "So when do you think we should do this thing?"

Kaoru was momentarily confused. "What thing?"

"The day-"

The kitchen door opened with a bang, noisily announcing Misao's entrance. "Kaoru Kamiya, this had better be good!" She yelled, before staring at the pair, slack jawed.

"-ate." Finished Kenshin.

"Wha-? A date? Since when? OHMYGOSH!"

Kaoru gave her a stern look. "Shuddap, Misao!"

"But…Kaoru...and Kenshin…DATE…" She seemed to be in shock. Kenshin looked at her warily, and inched out of the room.

"I have to…um, clean the bathroom. Right."

Kaoru scowled at Kenshin's retreating back. "Coward!" She shouted after him. She then turned attention back to the flabbergasted girl. "Misao, it's nothing special. Just dinner."

"But Kaoru!"

"Well, he did ask me out, so it _may _be a date…" Kaoru's mind drifted off to the night and a kiss and fast forwarded a few years with him proposing to her on bended knee and her playing with a beautiful boy with bright red hair and blue eyes…

Misao rolled her bright green eyes. "No shit Sherlock. I have_ eyes _and _ears_. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Misao's tone brought Kaoru back to reality.

Kaoru blushed into her cereal, and Misao sat on the table. "Spill."

***music note* I'm moving to Manhattan, and I'm never looking back *music note* I love this song 3 (maybe coz I really, **_**really, **_**want to move to NY)**

**Haha I had a lot of fun torturing Kenshin at the beginning :p I like the changes I made! XD XD btw the new chap shud b up soon! x)**

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**

**Please?**

**;]**


	15. First Date

**So jus so u guys kno, I DID redo the las chap, but basically I took out all the hot n heavy stuff and put in goofy stuff. I highly suggest you read it ;] haha **

**Sry for the prolonged wait. I didn't like the las chap and then I was moving into university and it's been takin me a while to get back into the groove of writing. I know its no excuse, but hey, when a writer hits a brick wall its takes us a while to walk around it. **

**Anyhoos, enjoy!**

Misao finally left after they spent a whole morning analyzing everything Kenshin said and did before, during, and after asking her. Exhausted from the strenuous interrogation-there was a point where Misao made her do jumping jacks while telling her the story _again _(she said that when people are under high stress they are more likely to tell the truth)-all Kaoru was capable of was collapsing on the sofa next to Sano and Yahiko. She could hear Kenshin busying himself with the laundry.

_He'll make a perfect husband one day, _and then she blushed at the thought. She was seventeen! Yes, she was going to be eighteen in less than a month, but still. She shouldn't be thinking about those things now!

"Yo Missy, why are you so red?"

She shot him a glare and he laughed. "Ohhh hit a nerve did I? " He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't worry about tonight. The fox and I are going to come keep an eye on you, and maybe weasel girl. We'll go incognito!"

Kaoru increased the intensity of her glare until she was practically shooting lightening bolts out of her bright blue eyes. "Don't you _dare _even think of coming within one-hundred meters to me or Kenshin tonight!"

"Ohh, defensive. Nah we just want to make sure he doesn't do anything _dishonorable_**."**

"As if he would ever even try!"

Sano shrugged. "You never know. He's a grown man y'know."

Sano's dark eyes were so serious Kaoru was taken aback. He was worried for her. A few days ago, this revelation would have made her dance around in joy, certain that he loved her, but now all she could feel is a certain fondness for him. Her face softened, and she placed her hand on his face. "Sano, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

His eyes were gentle, but then the familiar glint of mischief entered his dark orbs. "I know. But we can't let the famous hitokiri get the better of our little raccoon girl." Kaoru almost sighed. They were having a touching moment, and he just had to ruin it. She slapped him on the upside of his head and sat next to Yahiko instead, who gave her a glare.

"Can't you ever enter the room without creating a scene, busu?"

She glared at him but didn't have energy to retort. She had so much to think about…if Kenshin really liked her or if it was simply an innocent request…what to wear…if Sano, Megumi and Misao would really be there tonight…what to _wear…_

XxXxXxX

Kenshin was humming slightly to himself. He had finished the laundry, washed the dishes, prepared dinner for the rest of the inhabitants and Sano (he had learned that Sano always appeared just as dinner was getting ready), and played with Ayame and Suzume. Now, he just had to decide which atrocious pink shirt to wear with his white jeans.

If Kenshin was feeling honest with himself, he would admit that he had grown accustomed to the pink and can't picture himself without wearing one. But he wasn't feeling honest, so he picked what he assumed was the worst: a magenta, long sleeved button down. He was sure that it was made for women in mind, but decided to shrug it off. It fit well, and it was all that mattered.

Finally dressed, he looked at the time. _Damn, it's only 7:15. Kaoru would still be getting ready for our date._

At that thought, he paused. He's been calling it a date all day long, but was that what it really was? Yes, he was attracted to her, but she was obviously a minor. He shouldn't be acting on his attraction, yet last night when he had suggested it, he was sure he was only asking as a friend. He thought that maybe Sano and Yahiko and Megumi and Misao may also like to come along, but then she had the ludicrous thought that it was a date, and he liked that idea. He liked the thought of taking her for dinner, holding hands with her and thinking they were a normal couple, on a normal date.

When in reality, he was ten years older and possible her brother's killer. When he was really a man slayer with no memories of his past other than the random clues and flashbacks he had every once in a while.

He put his head in his hand. He forced himself to remember something, _anything. _All he wants is to forget his past, but to do so means that he would be losing something important to Kaoru.

Her brother.

He knows in the deep recesses of his mind is the key to unlocking the mystery of Saitou's death and disappearance, but no matter how many times he tried to attain the necessary memories, he couldn't. He just couldn't.

A knock on his door had his head snap up, and his mouth dropped open as he watched the beauty in front of him, clutching her bag with white knuckles and an uncertain and nervous look on her face.

_She's so perfect…_

Kaoru gave him a quizzical look, mixed with trepidation. She was dressed in a floor length, strapless dress. It was in varying shades of blue, as varied and beautiful as the sea. As her eyes. Her hair was thrown into a careless bun, thin strands of hair teasing her shoulders and slim, elegant neck. She put on the slightest make-up, the barest hint of blue eye shadow and blush, and her lips were just a bit pinker than normal.

She was beautiful.

_And a minor…_

He shook away that thought before he allowed himself to dwell on it. Standing fluidly, he offered her his arm. Looping her arm through his, she gave him a shy smile. "Don't you look dashing."

He grinned at her. "And you look beautiful."

The most charming blush spread up her neck and her cheeks, and she looked away. He leaned in to kiss her cheek-something he had always wanted to do-when she suddenly turned her head back to face him.

Their lips touched for the barest of moments, and before Kenshin could register the taste of her soft, perfect lips, she jerked away. Her face was scarlet. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

He cut her off with a smile of his own. "My fault entirely. This one is sorry." He released her arm, already missing her heat by his side. "Shall we go to dinner then?"

She gave him a shy smile, and nodded.

XxXxXxX

Tomoe watched from the shadows of the crowded market place. She had followed her husband and that tramp around all evening long, watching jealously as he pulled the chair out for her at dinner, hating the sound of her laugh in contrast to his lower rumble.

But she could do nothing. Not now. All she could do was wait.

They started to walk past her hiding place, and she sunk further into the shadows.

"-can't believe you set the pan on fire!" She would recognize her husband's voice anywhere.

"I didn't mean to!" The girl replied, a giggle in her voice. "I don't know what happened, one minute the pan was fine and I was greasing the pan and the next-boom! The pan was on fire!"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with the cooking…"

"Hey, at least I didn't burn the food!"

He chuckled, and Tomoe scowled. Their voices started to fade away as they walked away from her, and she peeked out of the narrow space between the two stalls. They had stopped a few stalls down where the tramp was looking at ribbons. She was fingering a deep indigo blue one lovingly, the want for it clearly written in her bright blue eyes. Kenshin didn't miss that look, and without further ado, bought it for her.

She hated the look of joy that crossed the girl's face as he gave it to her…

She hated the smile he gave her as he handed it over…

She hated it.

She hated feeling jealous over someone she didn't love. She didn't _think _she loved.

She growled low in her throat.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Without even looking at the caller I.D.-only one person has this number-she answered. "Hai?"

Akira's voice came through the phone. "Do you have the Battousai in your view?"

She glared at the girl as Kenshin tied her hair with the ribbon. "Hai."

Silence on the other end. Then, "Great. Everyone is in position. You may proceed."

She hung up before even waiting for any more. She was sick and tired of watching the two, and followed at a discreet distance. She was waiting for the most opportune time to drop her bomb and ruin his evening with the tramp. She grinned at the thought.

XxXxXxX

Kaoru was floating on clouds. Not only did she have a mostly uneventful evening with Kenshin-excepting the pan setting on fire, she _still _doesn't know what happened-and now they were walking along the beach. How romantic was this! Her hand was in his, his sword calluses rubbing against her softer hands…and then the accidental kiss earlier, oh how she wished he would just kiss her again but for real!

She looked up at him shyly through her eyelashes. He was gazing off in another direction, his violet eyes distant, but sensing her gaze, he turned to her and gave her a smile. However, there was still a shadow in his eyes…

"What's wrong?" He shook his head, but she gave him a stern look. "Don't lie to me, Kenshin Himura."

He sighed. "Someone has been following us all night long."

Kaoru discreetly looked around her, and stretched out her ki senses. She was about to dispute his claim, but then she felt it. Faint, but there. Damn.

She lowered her voice. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to ruin our date."

Warmth flooded her chest. He was so concerned about their date, hoping to make it a good experience for her when he was worried throughout it all.

"Also, the ki is faintly familiar. Like the memory of a dream…"

"Someone from before the accident?"

"Maybe." He frowned. "Definitely."

"Can you remember who?"

"No, but I remember the smell of white plum…"

Kaoru paused in shock. "White plum?" She knew that only women would wear fragrances, did Kenshin have a lover before? Kami, what kind of woman would that make her? His other woman? A whore?

"Kaoru?"

Kenshin's concerned voice could not reach her through her confused fog. He placed a hand on her cheek, and she could feel his breath on her face, and she blinked blearily to see him shockingly close…she parted her lips in anticipation…

"Kenshin." A woman's heartbroken voice broke the spell.

Kaoru spun around to see a strikingly beautiful woman standing behind Kenshin, her long, raven hair let loose around an emotionless face. However, from her eyes leaked tears, and her eyes showed a level of betrayal Kaoru couldn't fathom.

"To…Tomoe?" Kenshin choked the name out, and Kaoru's heart fell. Of course he would know the beautiful woman.

"Who are you?" Kaoru was shocked to hear her voice shake.

The woman turned her dark eyes to her, and their dark depths were full of hate. Kaoru took a step back involuntarily. "His wife." She spat out.

Kaoru was so caught up in her spiral of despair, shock and disbelief, she didn't notice Kenshin fall to the floor on his knees, his head in his hands. He fell face-first in the sand and started to scrabble at the sand in agony.

It was only when he yelled in soul-wrenching anguish did Kaoru snap out of her fall into depression. She knelt by his side a split second before Tomoe, who gave her a glare that could melt through glass. Kaoru stared back defiantly, and both women placed a hand on his shoulder. However, Tomoe beat Kaoru to the punch of asking, "Are you ok?"

Kenshin screamed once more and grabbed at the sand, and both women pulled away minutely. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Kenshin sat up slowly, his eyes closed, but Kaoru could tell something was wrong.

This wasn't the same Kenshin.

This Kenshin seemed more dangerous. Scarier. Capable of murder.

Kenshin's eyes shot open, and they were such a brilliant amber Kaoru gasped in surprise. Gone were the kind, violet eyes she had grown so accustomed to. She scooted away from him, but Tomoe smiled in a perverse way. She stroked his face and he mirrored her twisted and cruel smile. A smile Kaoru had never dreamt of seeing on Kenshin's friendly and open face. "Tomoe." His voice was colder, softer. It sent a chill of icy fear down Kaoru's back.

He turned his soulless eyes to Kaoru, and frowned. Kaoru shrank away, trying to calm her breathing and racing heart. "Who are you?"

His question was the arrow that pierced Kaoru's heart and made it bleed. She gasped at the intense pain, and tears unwillingly sprang from her eyes. Tomoe shot her a triumphant smile, and without looking at Kenshin-no matter how much she wanted to-she spun around and ran away. Tears blinded her, she was tripping in the sand, but she didn't care.

He forgot about her.

Nothing could make that any worse. Not him becoming the Battousai again, not him killing Saitou, nothing.

**Haha ok the part with Kaoru putting the pan on fire…that happened with my friends and I at a Korean BBQ restaurant. One minute we were greasing the pan, the next thing we knew is the thing is on fire! 3 waiters came over and gave us 'wth' looks, and calmly took the burning pan away. It was freaky.**

**Oh, and btw I have heard of amnesic patients that lost all memory of what happened when they were amnesic. That's what inspired this story in the first place!**

**Any thoughts? Comments? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**

**Please?**

**;]**


	16. Comatose

Kenshin started to stand up after the girl, his hand immediately going for the katana he knew was on his hip. He reached for it…and felt air. He frowned at his bare hip, registering the lack of the familiar steel. He gazed at his wife, a quizzical look on his face.

"Where is my katana? We should follow the girl. She might be part of the Shinsengumi."

Tomoe stared at him impassively, got up slowly, and brushed herself off. She met his eyes calmly. "Kenshin, what is the last thing you remember?"

He scoffed at her question. "Getting into the plane to come home. I remember calling Katsura, and discussing something…" He frowned as the memories were not immediate in coming. "I can't remember what we discussed." He finally looked around and at himself. "Tomoe, where am I? What am I wearing? What are you doing here?"

She took his hand-a rare occurrence, as she didn't usually touch him. "Kenshin, your plane crashed. You landed here, on Maui, in the Hawaiian islands."

"Why don't I remember any of this?"

She sighed. "You had amnesia. I didn't know where you where-no one did. We gave you up for dead. You were gone for so long, and there were no other survivors." Her eyes glistened with emotion, something Kenshin rarely saw. He reached a hand out and cupped her face. He brushed away a tear with the pad of his thumb, and leaned down and lightly brushed her lips with his. He pulled away before she could respond in kind. "Katsura only called me yesterday to tell me that they found you." She lifted her eyes to his, and Kenshin couldn't decipher the emotion that were in her eyes. He seldom could. "He told me to wait for him to come for you, but I couldn't. Kenshin, I felt so lost without you."

He was unused to this great display of emotion from his wife. Before he could kiss her again, reassure her that he was here, he sensed a threatening ki. He pulled Tomoe out of the way and leaned backwards, dodging the punch that would have hit him in the face.

Straightening quickly and jumping up, wishing he had his sword, he descended on his attacker, aiming his knee for the point where the neck met the shoulder on the larger man. Mid-air, he spun away as three kunai flew at him. He landed in a crouch, and glared up at the small girl with fierce green eyes. He shot up again, flying to the greater threat-the man with spiky brown hair. He snapped his foot out for a kick for his head, but the man just allowed it to hit home, not even flinching. This close, Kenshin couldn't dodge the punch. It hit him in his gut, sending him into the sand. He sprang up quickly. "Oniwaban." He spat out, preparing to attack again. He really wished he had his sword-how unlike him to go out without it! He barely registered the arrival of another woman, who looked to be a few years younger than he. She took one look at the fight, then in the direction the girl had fled, then back at the fight.

"Sano!" She yelled, and the fist fighter gave her a fleeting glance. "I'm going after Kaoru. Give Kenshin a good hit for me." She glared at him, and he gave her a sharp look in return. How did she know his name?

"Don't worry Megumi. I'll sink a few kunai in him before this night is done." Replied the small girl with a fierce look in his direction. What was going on here?

"Who are you people?" He never let down his guard; he never would with his wife at his back and while the teenager was armed.

The man gave him a look that could make normal people tremble in fear. "Don't remember us Kenshin? We are your friends." He spat out the last word. "Don't you remember Kaoru as well? She offered her house and finally her heart to you and you repay her like this?" The man gave Tomoe a pointed look.

"Don't you dare look at my wife that way." Kenshin's demand came out as a growl.

The man raised a dark brow. "Wife, huh? You maybe should have mentioned that to Kaoru."

"Sano, stop." The girl sounded resigned. "Can't you see he can't remember us? He didn't remember his own wife. Don't blame him. Let's just find Kaoru."

The man-Sano-gave Kenshin another dark look before turning to follow the small girl.

Kenshin shook his head, confused, who were these people?

He was startled out of his thoughts as a cool hand took his. "Come, let's get you out of that ridiculous shirt."

Kenshin fingered the pink shirt. "I actually like it."

Tomoe frowned, but didn't comment. "Either way, let's get back to my hotel. It's late."

Kenshin nodded, but his mind was somewhere else. Who _were _those people? They seemed to hate him, not because he was the Battousai, but for some other reason. For hurting the girl. They even knew his name.

XxXxXxX

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru never slowed her blind rush down the beach, even though she heard a chorus of voices calling her name. At first, she ignored them. She knew what they wanted to say.

She stumbled, and unable to go further, she collapsed in the sand. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. It hurt so much, why did it have to hurt? She barely knew him, yet in that short time that she did, she had fallen for him, and _hard. _

She was vaguely aware of hands touching her, comforting words being murmured, but she didn't register any of it. All she could see is Kenshin's blank face when he looked at her. His bright amber eyes. The way Tomoe touched him, and how he looked at her.

"She's in shock." A woman's voice.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Megumi!" She recognized this voice too, but she couldn't place the sarcastic and high girly voice.

"That bastard…" A man's low and angry rumble.

Their words faded in the background as she once again heard Kenshin's voice. "Who are you?"

And the tears started anew.

XxXxXxX

Megumi was panting when she finally caught up to Kaoru. She was never the best at running, and even though Kaoru was crying so hard Megumi was worried she may run somewhere dangerous without even seeing, Kaoru was still faster. It was only when she crumpled on the sand when Megumi, soon followed by the weasel and rooster-head, caught up.

Megumi placed a hand under her chin and looked into Kaoru's blank and tear-filled eyes. She saw Misao place a hand on her shoulder, and heard her mumbling something.

"She's in shock."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Megumi!" Snapped Misao, her bright green eyes full of anger. Megumi knew it wasn't directed at her, but she couldn't help the initial surge of annoyance. Before she could retort, Sano interrupted.

"That bastard…" He was still staring in the direction they just left, and his hands were curled into fists. He finally turned his attention to the prone teenager and his features softened slightly. Megumi was taken by an irrational surge of jealousy, and she shook off the feeling. All she could see in Sano's dark eyes were brotherly concern. Nothing more.

"We can discuss the various ways we will punish him later." Megumi's voice had an authoritative ring to it. "But now we have to take care of Kaoru. Sano, pick her up and take her to her home. Misao, come with me. We need to get some stuff."

Sano threw the young girl over his shoulder gently, and nodded to Megumi. She inclined her head, and grabbed Misao's hand and dragged her off in the opposite direction.

"Meg, where are we going?"

"To the grocery store."

"Why?"

"Because when a guy breaks a girl's heart, there is one immediate cure: chocolate and ice cream. A lot of it."

Misao's green eyes grew wide with understanding. "Kaoru would love that! Oh, and we should maybe get her that CD!"

"What CD?"

"A new band came out with a new CD this week, and I know she wanted to get it. She had loved her song on 'The Hills' a while ago, and she was really excited to get the CD."

Megumi paused, tapping a well manicured finger against her chin. "Does it have any songs of heartbreak or anything along those lines?"

Misao shook her head. "Nope, at least I don't think so."

"Who is it?"

"Tamar Kaprelain."

"Yeah, sure whatever. Now let's go get that chocolate!"

XxXxXxX

Sano lowered Kaoru's grief-stricken form onto her bed, and he gently brushed a tear away from her face. Her eyes were now closed, but beneath her eyelids her eyes moved restlessly. She may for all the world look like she was resting, but Sano knew better: she was retreating inside herself. He had seen this once before, and it had taken weeks to get her out of it. Saitou's death had hit her hard, and Sano felt responsible for his death and Kaoru's grief. Then, he had no one to strike out against besides the mysterious and elusive Battousai.

When Kenshin had first appeared in his life, he was wary. The man had filled all the physical aspects of the Battousai he had heard so much about, but in character, he was the total opposite. Kind, absent-minded and slightly goofy, this man was the polar opposite of the man slayer. So Sano assumed he was wrong, or that Kenshin really didn't remember his past.

That was, until he saw him fight.

The man was someone else entirely with a katana in his hand.

Deadly. Dangerous.

Yet, with a few words form Kaoru, he reverted to the person Sano had come to associate with the short, red-haired man.

Sano decided to keep a sharp eye on him ever since, but it was hard not to like the man. And, against his wishes, he did. He even started to consider the man a friend.

However, tonight, when he saw Kaoru run away and looked into Kenshin's amber eyes, he knew that he wasn't the same. That he was different, one hundred times worse than the Battousai he thought he saw while he fought Jin'eh. And he had hurt Kaoru again.

The Battousai was going to pay.

XxXxXxX

Misao was brandishing the chocolate in front of Kaoru's blank face, with no response. She sighed glumly and leaned away from her to lie down on Kaoru's dark blue bedspread. Megumi had left to make a hot chocolate, and Sano was muttering profanities in the corner. Misao also wanted to go with him to kill Kenshin slowly and torturously, but she stayed for the same reason he did: Kaoru was in no way able to be left alone.

When Misao and Megumi first walked in with their many purchases they were dismayed when they say Kaoru already asleep. However, at the sound of their voices she had opened her eyes blearily and stared blankly at them ever since.

Misao stared up at Kaoru's ceiling, ignoring Megumi as she entered. Her thoughts were far away, to a time where Kaoru was like this before.

XxXxXxX

"_Kaoru! Come on, let's go outside. It's a beautiful day!" Misao stretched her arms wide to encompass the scene in front of Kaoru's house-the house Kaoru hadn't left for over a week. _

_Kaoru turned her blank blue eyes to the jubilant green-eyed girl, then looked away. "I'm not feeling up to it."_

_Misao sighed, deflating a little. She had respected Kaoru's need for privacy for a whole week, and she couldn't stand it anymore. Yes, she needed time to mourn-Saitou and Kaoru were very close-but Misao never understood loss like Kaoru had. Her parents had passed away when she was so young, and she couldn't remember them. She had all the family she needed-Gramps, Aoshi and the others in the Oniwaban. At fourteen, a future without Gramps or Aoshi-sama was inconceivable. _

_She sat next to Kaoru, who despite the heat, was wrapped in Saitou's old blanket. It still smelled of him. _

"_Kaoru, it's your birthday in a few days. You'll be sixteen! You should be hyped up, and we shouldn't be wasting gorgeous days like this."_

_Kaoru looked away from Misao, tears falling down her face. "He was there for every one of my birthdays."_

_A flare of anger erupted in Misao's chest. "And he's gonna miss this one! And the one after that, and after that, Kaoru! Just learn to deal with it!"_

_Kaoru stood up quickly, the blanket pooling at her feet. Misao immediately regretted her words. "Kaoru, I'm so sor-"_

"_No you're not, or else you wouldn't have said it. Want me to get over it? Well I will. Eventually. Give me time." New tears started to flow down her cheeks. "He was my brother, Misao. You won't understand. You can never understand." _

_She grabbed the blanket and stomped inside, leaving a dejected Misao to stare at her back. With a start, Misao remembered that Kaoru had also lost her parents recently too. Saitou was all she had._

_Now, deceased parents Misao can relate to. Her sigh was full of her regret at the words she said as she stood up to follow her distraught best friend. _

XxXxXxX

Misao turned her head so she may look at Kaoru. She remembered those dark days all too well, and she realized sadly that the anniversary of Saitou's death was around the corner. In two weeks, to be exact. _Kami, she must be feeling horrible._

Last time, Sano had brought her out of her shell. Misao knew that that was when Kaoru started to like Sano, and around the same time Megumi noticed him. She allowed a small smile cross her face. Ever since then, the two had been fighting with a clueless Sano watching on. It was amusing, to say the least.

Misao snuck a glance at the brooding Sano, and frowned. He would not be any help this time. If anything, he may need a slap of reality more than she. His fists were clenching and unclenching, and his eyes held dark purpose. Misao was slightly scared of him. She knew from experience he was now in his 'Zanza' mode, who he was before joining the Oniwaban.

She hadn't seen this side of him since he first joined.

Idly, she wondered if Sano wasn't going to help her, who would? She couldn't reach her, and she knew Megumi won't be able to. Yahiko had already tried his hand at it, shouting at her and trying to goad her out of it, but he eventually gave up, shaking his head in disgust. But Misao saw concern in his eyes. She knew he wasn't going to give up on her.

And neither was she.

**Btw I got to see Tamar live, FREE! x) haha in your facessss lol she's awesome, you should go and check her out. I love all her songs, especially 'raining in paradise' and 'raw' and 'delicate soul'. The random mention of her name and CD (Sinner or a Saint) was, in all honesty, a way to put her in. It's my fave album right now :)**

**Yes, I am copying Kenshin's reaction to when Kaoru 'died' at Enishi's hand in the manga. Totally unresponsive and in her own gloomy and despair-filled world. I wonder who is going to snap her out of it? Hmmm…**

**Geez this chap was long!**

**Any thoughts? Comments? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**;]**


	17. Betrayal

Kenshin walked into the hotel room, his amber eyes immediately scanning the area. He felt Tomoe's hand on his shoulder, and he gave her a thin smile. He felt a presence within the room, but it didn't feel threatening. It felt…wary. Waves of uncertainty and trepidation was rolling off Tomoe, and he gave her a quizzical glance before jerking back, away from the small dagger she had hidden from him in the folds of her dress.

"Tomoe…why?"

She was panting, even though she had not done anything that strenuous. Her dark eyes seemed tortured, but she straightened and her eyes went dead again. "Because you are the enemy."

Kenshin felt a stab of pain in his chest, but instead of acknowledge it he instead quelled it. "You have deceived me this whole time?"

She nodded. "It was planned ever since you first laid eyes on me."

He closed his eyes slowly. "So it is to be this way, ne? Well, I suppose it is better if you were the one to end my life." He pictured his wife when he first met her: pale white skin, dark hair, black eyes that seemed to stare into his soul, and the smell of white plum permeating the air. He felt content. He loved her, and he knew he would have to pay for his crimes at some time in his life. Who better to end his life than the one he loved?

At this thought, an image of the girl from before flashed into his mind. _Kaoru_. Suddenly all his memories returned: the crash, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi…and finally Kaoru. He had to return to her. He had to.

Feeling something behind him, he dodged to the side and opened his eyes. Flipping over the bed, he landed on his feet and looked up through his bangs at the new assailant. The man was average height, with black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing all black, and had a katana in his hand. He lowered into a fighting stance and pointed the point of his katana at Kenshin's chest. Kenshin never felt so vulnerable in his life. He felt two more people come in through the window, and knew he was cornered.

Without a katana, he was just a man.

XxXxXxX

Kaoru was dimly aware of Misao waving something under her nose, and the smell of chocolate. Her stomach rumbled and she unconsciously brought her hand to her stomach. She felt cotton under her hand instead of the smoother material of her dress. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times against the light. Misao's smile was as bright as the sun as she announced, "She's up! The chocolate worked!"

Kaoru looked around and sat up, her heart heavy. She was hoping the events of earlier that night were just a dream, but a quick look around the room did not reveal a short, red-haired man.

Before she can contemplate it further, she had a block of chocolate shoved into her mouth and a steaming cup of hot chocolate pushed into her hands. "Ee-ow!" She dropped the hot beverage unceremoniously all over herself and her blanket, and jumped out of her bed to avoid the hot mixture of cocoa, sugar and water.

"Well, at least she's up."

The sarcastic voice in the corner of the room was tinged with a deep anger; anger she knew wasn't pointed at her but still made her cringe. She looked away Sano and saw Megumi glare at the small girl, and Misao shrugged.

"Sorry Kaoru! I should have warned you first."

"No matter." She walked to the kitchen and grabbed the cleaning things, and walked back to her room. Her movements were robotic and her three friends and brother looked at each other, helpless in their own ways.

Kaoru, Misao Yahiko and Sano's head snapped up at the sound of footsteps on the roof. "What is it?" Megumi looked up as well, but her senses were dull compared to the fighters in the room.

"People on the roof." Kaoru whispered, her lips barely moving. The jolt of adrenaline in her systems made her feel more alive, more like herself. "Yahiko, get the bokkens." The young boy nodded, and dashed off. "Megumi, stay out of our way. Misao go and get Aoshi and whoever else you can. We'll distract them here in the meanwhile." The young girl nodded and without a sound disappeared out the window and into the night. Sano stood with his fists clenched, read to fight whoever was on the roof.

Yahiko returned and gave Kaoru the wooden sword, the familiar weight settling in her hand comfortably. Mere seconds after having the bokken in hand did a figure come in through the window. Kaoru brought her bokken over head and down onto the man's shoulder. He crumpled under the ferocity of her attack; even though she didn't hate Kenshin for leaving her like how he did, she couldn't help but think that it was all his fault for not telling her he had a wife in the first place. She glared at the defeated man, and mentally wished for more to come.

Even as she thought this, another came n through the window and she heard others in the hall.

She should be more careful of what she wished for.

XxXxXxX

Even though Kenshin was unarmed, he still had his God-like speed and his senses. He deftly dodged the two men's attack on him by jumping over their heads, and flipping mid-air. "It's no use, Battousai." The lead man's mocking voice echoed around the small room. "You are unarmed and outnumbered, and even now my forces are surrounding that house you stayed at and killing everyone inside."

Tomoe's betrayal didn't it him as hard as this news did. He doubled over at the pain the thought of losing Kaoru. He had to see her once more, tell her that he loved her, tell her that he never meant to forget her, to forgive him for all the pain he brought her. He _needed _to get to her as soon as possible.

One of the assassins took the opportunity Kenshin offered and attacked, his katana an extension of his arm. Kenshin barely moved away from the thrust in time, the point of the blade slicing through his shirt. He punched the attacker's elbow and grabbed the katana with his left hand as the man dropped it. Without a second thought, he sliced upwards with a backhand cut, slashing at the man's torso and face. The man fell forward, blood spurting from his injuries, his hands scrabbling to slow the flow of blood from his maimed face. Kenshin switched the katana to his right hand and quickly beheaded the man, the head rolling dejectedly to the lead man's feet.

Kenshin glared up at the man, violet bleeding into the amber of his eyes. "You will not hurt Kaoru."

The man looked at the head of his comrade then at the manslayer. "Tch, it's too late. The Shogunate does not accept failure, and your very existence is a failure. Even if I do not succeed in killing you tonight, I can rest easy knowing that I wiped out a branch of the Oniwaban."

Kenshin's hand tightened on the borrowed katana, but before he could reply, the other crony attacked. Kenshin ducked under the man's attack and simultaneously brought the katana in an upward slash. Blood burst out the wound covering Kenshin's face. He wiped the blood from his eyes, not knowing that the blood made his eyes seems more bloodthirsty, more cold, less human.

"Just answer me this. Who are you?"

The lead man glared at the redhead. "I am Kiyosato Akira, head of covert affairs for the Shogunate and Yukishiro Tomoe's fiancée."

"What?"  
Akira smirked, and wrapped an arm around the young woman's shoulders. She looked at her husband with no emotion in her eyes. "It is true. I was to be wed to Akira ever since I was a young girl, but then you came along. You murdered my family and I sought revenge. That's when the Shogunate found me. They offered me a job-to spy on the Battousai. I put aside my own feelings for Akira for years to achieve my goal. At last, my family can be avenged."

Kenshin staggered back a step, shocked. The woman he thought he loved, who he thought he knew, now was standing in front of him as his enemy. A low, humourless chuckle escaped him, and the pair gave him quizzical looks. "You think you know someone, and then they do this." He gave the two fierce looks. "I see no one but my enemy in here."

Kenshin rushed forward, barely giving Akira enough time to push Tomoe behind him and bring his sword up in time to block Kenshin's attack. He pushed away from Kenshin and backed into the wall, panting. He knew that he couldn't measure up to the Battousai, but he was hoping that the man he was going to face was the amnesia patient, not the real thing. He was in trouble, and he knew it.

Hoping to put the Battousai on the defensive, he rushed the man with a yell. Kenshin easily parried the attack and stepped back as Akira swung around with another attack. Brushing the attack off as he would a fly, Kenshin took another step back and then thrust forward, plunging his blade deep into the other man's belly. He yanked the blade out but before he could attack again, a searing pain in his right shoulder made him lose his grip on his katana. He tightened his grip and spun to face Tomoe, who was armed with her dagger. Blood dripped from the blade-his blood. He felt his strength being sapped away as he continued to lose blood, but yet he faced his wife proudly. "Is this how it is going to be, Tomoe? You stabbing me in the back? It doesn't hurt as much as the wound you gave my heart."

Tomoe gasped, and the dagger fell out of her hand. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Kenshin advanced onto her. "What? I thought you wanted this? I thought you wanted to avenge your family? Well here I am!"

She stared defiantly up at him. "I didn't mean to fall in love with the enemy."

Kenshin was stunned. "What?"

Tomoe's eyes opened wide, and at the same instant Kenshin felt it: someone was about to deliver a killing blow to him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Kenshin spun around to meet Akira, half dead and bleeding from his fatal wound, with his katana raised and about to descend on him. Then, faster than he would have believed possible, Tomoe appeared at his side and pushed him out of the way.

The sword descended.

Blood gushed.

Akria's anguished cry rang throughout the night.

Kenshin was dumped unceremoniously on his rear end from Tomoe's last act. She sacrificed herself for him. Her enemy. Her family's killer. Her love.

And now she lay on the floor of the hotel room, her blood flowing freely from her wound, her eyes unstaring.

"No! Tomoe, Tomoe, Why?" He gagged and blood flew out his mouth. He wiped it with his hand, his crazed eyes finding Kenshin. "You! It was all your fault!" Akira picked up his katana, stained with Tomoe's blood, and charged.

Kesnhin scrambled up into a standing position, and quickly blocked the attack. He twisted his wrist and disarmed the man, and quickly thrust his blade into Akira's shoulder. Akira stumbled backward, his hand coming to hold his wound. He pulled his hand away and stared at it incredulously. He fell to his knee, and looked up at Kenshin. "I cannot die. I need to marry Tomoe."

He groped for his katana and charged again, an incoherent scream issuing from his lips. Kenshin also attacked, his arm slashing upwards through Akira's torso and out his shoulder. With a last gasp, Akira fell forward in a pool of his own blood. "To-moe."

Kenshin surveyed the carnage around him. So much blood, so much strife, and for what? It was all pointless. He didn't want to be a part of it any longer.

However, there was one last thing he had to do. He needed to go to Kaoru.

XxXxXxX

Kaoru was panting, but she had finally felled the last foe. All of the men who had come in through the window, through the door and who had surrounded them had either felt the blow from Kaoru or Yahiko's bokkens, or the power of Sanosuke's attacks, or the bite of the blade from Misao and Aoshi. All were still alive-if barely.

Aoshi's head snapped up. "One other is coming."

The group tensed, and Sano stood in front of Megumi. She was tending to Yahiko's injury that he received from one of the men-his arm was covered in blood and his breathing was shallow. No one was uninjured; Kaoru had numerous cuts on her arms and someone had managed to scrape her forehead. Misao was in the same shape, and Sano's fists were bloodied and the beginnings of a bruise was spreading across his face. Only Aoshi seemed to still be intact.

The sound of running feet reached their ears, and the group tensed even further. Kaoru gripped her bokken tightly in her hand, her palms sweaty. A trail of blood and sweat dripped down her face and she impatiently flicked it away.

A figure appeared in the front door, stooped over and panting. A katana was gripped in the man's hand, and from it came a trail of blood. Kaoru gasped as the man's eyes met hers.

Eyes so familiar to her, yet not.

Despite the arrival of one they once considered their friend, the group never relaxed. If anything, they got more tense.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru's voice broke a little.

She met his eyes with hers and gasped at the colours within them. His eyes seemed to have achieved a balance between the two; violet bleeding into the amber, or the other way around. "This one came to save Miss Kaoru." His voice was the one she once knew, not the voice of the man she had run from.

"Kenshin?"

He smiled, the gentle and slightly goofy smile she had come to love. He nodded and dropped his katana, closing his eyes with relief. She was safe.

His eyes snapped open as a bokken hit him on his head, a bump instantly forming. "Oro?"

"How dare you come back here after…after…" He stared up at the young girl, her cerulean eyes brimming with tears.

"Kaoru…" His voice was gentle, and he reached for her.

"No! Don't come near me! Don't come near me…" She sobbed. He ignored her, and pulled her into an embrace. She collapsed in his arms and started to cry into his blood stained shirt.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to forget you, your smile, your laugh." He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent of jasmine.

"At least you're back."

He smiled, and pulled her closer to him.

A cough from someone broke them apart, but Kenshin still kept his arm around Kaoru. He raised his hand to wipe away a tear, but a sudden pang of pain made him drop his arm and grimace. He had forgotten his injury in his rush to see Kaoru safe.

"Come, let me see that." Megumi's stern voice was closer than he expected, and he nodded grimly. She quickly stripped off his shirt and frowned at the wound. "It's deep, but as far as I can tell it is not fatal. We need to stop the bleeding, however. You may bleed to death." She sat him down on the couch, and roughly bandaged him. He grimaced, but knew he deserved it after what he had put Kaoru through.

Kaoru was standing near him, her hand on his shoulder as she studied the wound. "Who did this to you? What happened?"

"Tomoe. She was part of the Shogunate all this time. She had married me to keep an eye on me, to track my movements. However, I never knew who I had to kill until after they had sent me to where I needed to be. So I was no help to her. The hotel was a trap."

He met his eyes with hers. "I am so sorry. I brought you all into this by being the Battousai."

"Tch. We all knew who you were, and we still decided to keep you around." Sano retorted. "If it were up to me, I would have killed you after we found you." Kaoru glared at the taller man, and he shrugged. "What? Its true."

"Well, we didn't." Aoshi's calm voice cut through the night. "Question is, what are we to do with you now?"

Kenshin stared defiantly up at him.

"Why don't you leave that to me, young leader of the Oniwabanshu?" All heads turned to the newcomer, a man who they didn't recognise.

**Ohh cliffie :) if you're lucky (coz I'm in a writing mood, and there's only one more chapter) you may get the last chapter out by Thanksgiving! xD excitiiinnnggg x) Or if five or more people review-whichever come first. Actually, I may only upload the new chapter AFTER I get 5 or more reviews! So...review! :p**

**So sorry it took so long. Busybusybusy. All I've been writing lately is for school, and when I'm done with that I don't feel to write any longer. But I promise, I will finish this up for you before Thursday ;) **

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**

**Please?**

**;]**


	18. A Broken Man

"Why don't you leave that to me, young leader of the Oniwabanshu?" All heads turned to the newcomer, a man who they didn't recognise.

"Katsura." Breathed Kenshin.

"Good evening Kenshin. I glad to see you in such good hands."

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin didn't meant to snap, but the sharpness of his tone could not be dulled.

"I came to remind you of your duties."

"I don't want to be a manslayer any longer, Katsura."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Kenshin, do you not remember that conversation we had before this happened?"

Kenshin frowned. "Barely…"

Katsura nodded. "You asked to be excused from your duties, that you had seen enough bloodshed. You also requested a sakabatou."

"A reverse blade sword?"

Katsura sighed, and Kaoru jumped up. "Why don't you have a seat, sir?" She gestured to the sofa, and Katsura gave her a grateful smile.

"I'll get the tea." Megumi said, after straightening up. Kenshin's shoulder was bandaged, and he gave her a quick smile of gratitude. Misao followed quickly after the older woman, dragging Yahiko behind her.

Aoshi and Sano also sat down, and faced the leader of the Isshin Shishi expectantly.

"Yes, a reverse blade sword."

'Why?" Kenshin's bafflement showed clearly on his face.

"You said that you wanted to help people and not take any more lives. That you wanted to make an oath of not killing any one any more."

Everyone in the room gasped, and stared at the manslayer. "Kenshin, is this true?" Kaoru asked, her eyes hopeful.

Kenshin frowned. "I…think so."

Katsura nodded, and brandished a sword and handed it to the man. "This is the sakabatou I was holding for you upon your return. I figured you may not want to return to Japan anytime soon." At this, he gave Kaoru a pointed look and her cheeks flushed.

Kenshin took the blade and held it reverently.

"I also want to add that the war is over."

Everyone's heads snapped up at the news. "How?" Aoshi's voice held surprise, and he had a small frown on his face.

"When we got wind that Tomoe Yukishiro and Akira Kiyosato had left the country with many of the Shogunate's fighters, we decided to act upon it. We attacked the Shogunate mercilessly and finally forced them to surrender."

"_These _are fighters of the Shogunate?" Scoffed Sano. "We beat them to a pulp in no time flat."

Kaoru glared at him, then turned to Katsura. "That's great news! So you don't need Kenshin any longer, ne?"

Katsura shook his head, and turned to the man in question. "There is one thing I need to ask you before you take your oath."

Kenshin's eyes were wary when he looked on his leader. "And what is this?"

Katsura sighed. "One of our own has turned against us."

This statement was met with silence. "Who?"

"Shishio Makato."

XxXxXxX

After Katsura's statement, he and Kenshin spent the remainder of the night discussing how to find and defeat him. He had gone missing since the plane crash, and Katsura suspected that he was a double agent for the Shogunate and was on the plane to assassinate Kenshin. However, his plan had obviously gone very wrong and he somehow survived and escaped the crash. Katsura knew he was building a faction within the Hawaiian islands, but he didn't know which one or even if he had moved back to Japan.

"However, you are the best hitokiri we have, and the one most likely to defeat him."

Kenshin bent his head, his red bangs obscuring his face. "I understand your predicament. I need to think about it."

Katsura stood up and stretched. "Well, when you make up your mind, contact me. I am returning to Japan in the morrow. Ja ne."

"Sayonara, Katsura."

Kenshin was closing the door after the older man when a thought occurred to him. He looked behind him to ensure no one was around-the others had left to clean the house of the attackers soon after Katsura had given them the news of Shishio-and now it was late at night. "Katsura."

"Yes Kenshin?"

"Was there anyone in the Shinsengumi called Saitou?"

"Yes, Saitou Hajime. Tall, dark hair, beady eyes. Leader of the third unit of the Shinsengumi wolves. Is that who you are talking about?"

"Yes." Kenshin whispered. "When did he join?"

"About two years ago, though it is said that he was part of the Shinsengumi before that. Do you want me to look up on him?"

"Yes, please." However, Kenshin didn't need Katsura to research the man. He knew who he was already. He closed the door and rubbed his hand over his aching eyes.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked up and gave Kaoru a smile. "Yes, Kaoru?"

"What's on your mind? You can't seriously be considering Katsura's offer?"

Kesnhin sighed, but said nothing. "Kaoru, what would you say if I told you your brother was alive?"

"I would say you were lying."

Kenshin strode towards her and pulled her into a hug. His bandage strained a little when he wrapped his arms around her, but Kenshin ignored that. He just wanted to feel Kaoru safe in his arms.

"I'm not."

_x - fin - x_

**YES**, **there is a sequel xD But I think I'm gonna start that during Christmas break, so don't hold your breath. And it'll be a much shorter fic. And, yes, Saitou is alive. He plays a big part in the Shishio thing, so I couldn't leave him out :p plus, I couldn't really kill him off, could I? However, I want u guys to tell me if u want more romance in it or keep it at the level of fluffiness its at now.**

**And...seriously guys? Has my lack of updating really discouraged you and made you hate me that much? I only got 3 reviews last chapter, the least amount I have ever gotten. I guess I deserve it...Anyways, this is the last installment of LTF. Hope you enjoyed reading it! And I just want to apologise again for not updating regularly. Just don't kill me! To all Americans out there: HA! I got this out in time for Thanksgiving. For all non-Americans: hey, I'm in the states now. Gotta celebrate the Thanksgiving hol with an update!**

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**;]**


	19. Sequel!

Ok, everyone, Merry Christmas! I now have the sequel to 'Learning to Fall' up, under the name 'A Broken Man'. I also think I'm gonna do a third part (OMG) so I decided to keep with the theme of the titles for 'Boys Like Girls' songs. 'Learning to Fall' and 'A Broken Man' are song titles from the band Boys Like Girls. Gotta love them. Anyways, check it out! Hope you like it :)

I just also want to thank everyone who has stuck with my story and encouraged me to continue with a sequel. A special thanks to my reviewers- 133 reviews in my last count! It's amazing. I never thought I could get that many for one fic. I love you all! Hope you have a great Christmas and holiday and New Year xD


End file.
